Lazos
by chiiiachan
Summary: Tenian 6 años y deseaban encontrar ese algo que los hiciera importantes... no importaba si solo eran importantes para ellos... tenían 6 años y comprendían que estar solo no les agradaba... ahora serian solo ellos y el mundo injusto que los lleno de soledad a su manera. NaruHinaSasu
1. Chapter 1

0o0o0oo0o0o0 Lazos o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**NaruHinaSasu**

**Nuevos Amigos**

Chiiiachan

Apenas tenia 6 años y ya tenia a casi todo una villa en su contra, no sabia porque sentían tanto odio y rencor de un niño que no comprendía nada…

Vagaba la mayor parte del día buscando una explicación del porque le hacían algo como eso, necesitaba y requería del cariño de alguien, de alguien quien le dijera que no estaba solo, que pudiera por las noches arroparlo… quería algo de compañía.

Se acercaba el día en que tendría que entrar a la academia y sentía como su estomago se arremolinaba, estaba nervioso, no sabia si podría encontrar algún amigo. Después de todo cuando trataba de acercarse al parque siempre lo miraban feo, veía como los adultos del lugar secreteaban y se llevaban a sus hijos… al final siempre tenia que jugar solo.

"_Que se siente tener un amigo, que es lo que provoca aquí adentro"_

Cuantas veces se lo había preguntado y nunca había podido respondérselo, cuantas veces había tratado acercarse a algún niño de su edad, pero estos lo rechazaban o solo no lo hablaban…

No quería por ningún motivo seguir solo, quería y necesitaba de alguien que no fuera el Hokage, que no fuera un deber cuidarlo y soportarlo… se había tenido que alejar de todos…

seguía preguntándose el porque de esas miradas de rencor, se había preguntado muchas veces si merecía lo que le hacían los adultos, el había sido malo, había dañado a alguien sin saberlo… odiado.

.

.

.

-Mañana te presentaras en la academia como todos los niños de tu edad Naruto, ya tienes edad para asistir, se que te convertirás en un gran ninja.- decía un viejo sentado detrás de un escritorio, mientras le sonreía y acariciaba su cabello, el niño permanecía mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa, creyendo que todo iría bien, después de todo el adulto mas importante de la villa se lo garantizaba.

-Claro que iré dattebayo, y me convertiré en Hokage.- su sonrisa se apago y la cambio por una mueca de determinación.- las personas me respetaran.- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- viejo, are mi mayor esfuerzo.- y salió corriendo fuera de la oficina.

El Hokage sabía que no la pasaba bien, sabia que mas de una noche lo había encontrado tirado en la calle herido, el le había dicho que solo era torpe y por eso había caído y se había golpeado. El viejo sabia que eso no era verdad, sabia que alguien lo había golpeado, quizás aldeanos furiosos, ignorantes llenos de rencor hacia un niño que lo único que había hecho era salvarles la vida.

Pero quien seria tan inteligente de darse cuenta de algo así…

.

.

.

-Vamos a ver…- decía el pequeño dentro de su apartamento, metía un cuaderno y unos cuantos lápices para ir mañana, arreglaba unos pantalones negros limpios que tenia en uno de sus cajones al lado de la cama.- esto me sirve.- y ponía un poco de confort, después de todo tenia que estar preparado para todo.

.

.

.

Daban las 8 de la mañana y se encontraba de pie mirándose al pequeño espejo que colgaba en su habitación, se miraba por todas partes y ensayaba una sonrisa. Tenia que estar a las 9 en el salón de 1er año, estaba nervioso y no sabia como tendría que decirles "hola" a sus compañeros, no sabia si debía o no hacerlo…

"_Y si nadie me quiere hablar"_

-No me importa, yo seré Hokage.- dijo y agarro sus cosas y salió rápido para ir a la academia. Se habría dado cuenta de la hora.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenia 6 años y ya era una vergüenza, tenia 6 años y su madre ya no estaba con ella, tenia 6 años y se ganaba el respeto de la rama secundaria solo por el hecho de ser quien era, tenia 6 años y su padre no iría con ella hasta la academia, tenia 6 años y en su corta vida ya habían intentado matarla, tenia 6 años y su hermana menor era la consentida, tenia 6 años y no la dejaban juntarse con ningún niño, tenia 6 años y ya no quería su vida. Tenia 6 años y ya sentía admiración por alguien… tenia 6 años y su único primo la odia y, no sabia el porque.

-Vámonos Hinata-sama.

-H-Hai.- su vos era tan dulce, sus pequeñas manitos eran sujetas por un hombre de la rama secundaria, su guardián.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles de Konoha, los ojitos perla de la pequeña iban de un lado a otro mirando a todos lados, esperaba encontrar a ese niño que la ayudo hacia unos días atrás, esperaba poder agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella. Al llegar a la academia la pequeña esperaba que la fuera a dejar hasta el mismo salón, pero solo la dejo hasta la entrada y se despidió de ella con una reverencia.

-Que tenga un lindo día Hinata-sama.- dijo su guardián inclinándose.

-Adiós… ¿vendrás por mi?.- pregunto tímidamente la pequeña.

-Claro que si, Hinata-sama, usted solo espéreme a la salida y ahí estaré.

Con pasos nerviosos se dirigió hasta la entrada, estaba muy nerviosa, su respiración se volvió seca y sus manitos aferraban su pequeño bolso con fuerza. Miraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar esa mirada fuerte y a veces llena de soledad, camino sin darse cuenta de nada, habían muchos niños corriendo por todos lados y ella un no lo encontraba…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenia 6 años y su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha el jefe de la policía de la aldea de Konoha, tenia 6 años y su padre idolatraba a su hermano mayor, tenia solo 6 años y su padre lo comparaba con Itachi Uchiha por sus habilidades, tenia 6 años y hoy era su primer día de academia, tenia 6 años y le demostraría a su padre que el también podría ser tan bueno o mejor que su hermano mayor que tanto quería.

-Sasuke llegaras tarde si no te apuras.

-Hai Oka-san.

Dándole un ultimo beso en la mejilla a su hermosa madre, el pequeño azabache salió corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su primer día, tenia muchas ganas de ver a sus nuevos amigos, quería que lo reconocieran como el gran Sasuke Uchiha que era, esperaba no ser comparado con el genio de la familia… quería llegar pronto.

Corrió a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le dieron, corría y su sonrisa se hacia aun mas ancha, era su primer día de academia y estaba feliz por ser mas fuerte como su hermano, esta feliz por poder hacer nuevos amigos. Al llegar a la entrada paro unos segundos y miro a su alrededor, respiro profundamente y continuo su camino hasta las aulas.

Mientras llegaba vio a una pequeña niña parada a la entrada del salón, tenia una de sus manos abajo apretando su polera manga larga, su otra mano esta puesta delicadamente sobre sus labios, parecía nerviosa. El pequeño azabache camino preocupado de que pasara algo dentro del salón por verla de esa manera…

-Que haces parada ahí como las tontas… muévete niña ciega.- dijeron dos chicos que la empujaron para poder entrar al salón.

-L-lo siento.- haciéndose aun lado ella solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada de lo que le habían dicho esos chicos.

"_Estúpidos niños no tenían porque empujarla de esa manera, es solo una niña"._

Se acerco a la puerta y la chica aun estaba de pie con la cabeza gacha, parecía avergonzada de permanecer inmóvil, pero aun así no parecía que quisiera entrar.

-Un Uchiha.- dijeron a sus espaldas y por solo instinto se giro y vio a un Ninja que imaginaba que seria su nuevo sensei.

-Hai!.- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y miren aquí tenemos a una Hyuga.- dijo acercándose a la pequeña junto al azabache. La ojiperla miro avergonzada a ambos y solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

-H-hai!.- su voz era temblorosa, al pequeño niño le pareció raro que una niña hablara con tanta timidez.

-Este año si que tengo buenos alumnos.- dijo el moreno sonriéndoles y haciéndolos pasar a la sala.

Al entrar el moreno miro hacia todos lados buscando algún sitio vacío donde pudiera sentarse, pero espero a que la pequeña Hyuga tomara asiento primero. Ella miraba hacia una dirección en concreto, el lugar donde ella le gustaría estar estaba situado al lado de un chico rubio que miraba hacia todos lados… pero era tan vergonzosa y penosa que no fue capas de ir y tomar asiento a su lado, sin poder acercarse a el de frente fue y se sentó en la fila detrás de el.

El azabache no había notado para donde había mirado la chica, tampoco noto que la chica había tomado asiento en ese lugar por alguien en especial… el pequeño solo la siguió con la convicción de poder hablar con ella y quizás, solo si lo necesitaba la protegería.

-Hola!.- saludo el pequeño antes de sentarse, ella con sus grandes ojos perlas lo miro y se avergonzó, sus mejillas lucían un rosa pálido que la hacían parecer una muñequita.

-H-hola.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke.- dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-S-soy H-Hyuga H-Hinata, mucho gusto Sa-Sasuke-kun.- era la primera persona que le hablaba, quizás no era el rubio que admiraba, pero era un posible amigo… su primer amigo.

-Seremos amigos Hinata-chan.

-Hai!

Sasuke pensaba en las mil manera de decirle a su Onii-san de su nueva amiga, contarle a su Oka-san la idea que tenia de poder protegerla, decirles que su nueva amiga era una Hyuga, que tenia los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en la vida… estaba ansioso de poder contárselos.

Mientras que Hinata pensaba que su primer día de academia no había sido del todo lo que esperaba, sus ojitos se posaron en la melena rubia que permanecía aun solitaria, por que nadie quería acercarse?, porque nadie podía ser gentil con el?, porque tenia que ver que nadie hiciera nada? …

"_Yo tampoco hago algo para poder ayudarlo… si tan solo pudiera tener algo mas de valor… si tan solo fuera mas segura de mi"._

Necesitaba valor, requería un pequeño empujón para poder hablarlo y darle las gracias por ayudarla aquella vez… pero ella no tenia nada de eso, ella carecía de todo lo que el resto tenia.

Aun no era hora de salir al patio y estaba nerviosa, había pensado en decirle a su nuevo amigo si era posible invitar a que comiera con ellos, que no podía soportar al verlo así de solo y que quería darle las gracias por ayudarla… pero no sabia si el querría hacerlo.

Habían pasado barios minutos y aun no era capas, miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared del frente al lado de la pizarra y se altero. Habían pasado casi una hora y solo quedan unos minutos para poder interferir, tenia miedo era evidente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar frio, su respiración era mas rápido y pausada, miraba de reojos al azabache pensando si era o no correcto pedirle ese favor.

Eran solo unos niños de 6 años y ella ya tenia problemas con relacionarse, tenia problemas en comunicarse.

-E-etto, S-Sasuke-kun.- trago saliva dolorosamente y trato de seguir hablando cuando el volteo y prestaba atención.- Y-yo… etto.- cerro los ojos por un segundo respiro profundamente y lo soltó todo rápidamente y lo mas bajo que su voz podría llegar a ser.- Podemos invitar a comer con nosotros, a el.- y lo apunto por debajo de la meza para que nadie pudiera notar que lo hacia. El pequeño azabache no sabia de quien se refería hasta ella bajo la vista hasta sus piernas, el niño vio que su minúsculo dedo apuntaba hacia delante al único chico que se encontraba sentado delante de ellos.

Solitario… que hubiera pasado si el que estuviera solo fuera el?

"_Me hubiera gustado que alguien me dirigiera la palabra, que me hablara"_

Sus ojitos perla lo miraban suplicante, quería negarse, su idea era que ella estuviera pendiente solo de el… el la hablo primero porque tenia que invitar a otro… pero claro que no pudo negarse.

Iruka-sensei anuncio a los alumnos que podían salir del aula para que tuvieran su hora de almuerzo, cuando eso paso la pequeña Hyuga puso una cara triste, no lo había logrado, no logro que su nuevo amigo fuera quien le dijera al rubio que los acompañara a comer.

-Hey tu.- dijo desde su asiento el azabache, el se giro y le sonrió a la niña.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando llego al aula no había nadie, miro el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que había llegado demasiado temprano, escogió al azar donde sentarse. Su primer día de academia y había llegado temprano.

Los minutos pasaban y no había rastros de nadie…

Solo faltaban unos 15 minutos para que fueran las 9 de la mañana y sintió como se abría la puerta, giro rápidamente y vio que entraban dos chicas, una de cabello rosa y la otra de cabello rubio, ambas lo usaban corto… ambas lo miraron y rieron, el chico se sintió herido, destrozado, ofendido.

"_Aunque fueran niñas lindas… no es lo que busco"_

Comenzaron a llegar mas niños, había visto a mucho de ellos en el parque y casi ninguno le había dirigido la palabra.

Sus ojos se habían comenzado a nublar, tenia mucha pena, sentía que su pecho se oprimía, necesitaba gritar o quizás golpear a alguien… pero lo que mas anhelaba su corazón era un abrazo, necesitaba sentir que tenia algún lazo con alguien… pero estaba solo, desde que nació no recordaba ninguna figura paterna, no recordaba nada… solo nació siendo el niño odiado por todos en la aldea.

Se había cansado de mirar hacia la puerta y esperar que alguien realmente quisiera tomar asiento junto el… solo miro hacia el frente y espero paciente a que todo acabara…

Pasaron los 15 minutos y nadie se había sentado a su lado, pasaron los 15 minutos y el sensei estaba de pie frente a ellos.

-Buenos días niños y sean bienvenidos a la academia ninja de Konoha.- todos los niños pusieron una gran sonrisa y el corazón del pequeño rubio se encendió al escuchar las palabras de quien seria su mentor mientras estuviera en la academia, ya no dolía tanto como lo había hecho desde un comienzo, ahora en su corazón albergaba la esperanza de salir de la academia siento el mejor ninja de la hoja…- yo seré su sensei, veré y me are cargo de que cada uno de ustedes sea preparado para ser un guerrero, quiero que todos ustedes sean los mejores. Mi nombre es Umino Iruka.

La clase se trato de teoría básica, Nadia había echo algún comentario hacia el pequeño rubio, al igual que nadie se le acercaba… pero no le importaba, estaba atento a todo lo que hablaba su sensei, no quería que sus penas lo llevaran a deprimirse y no querer lograr sus sueños, si eso significaba aguantar las miradas pesadas he hirientes de algunos niños.

Valiente.

No comprendía muchas cosas de las que su sensei hablaba, no entendía que significaban esas líneas sobre la pizarra. Pero algo si lo tenia muy claro, se convertiría en un hombre algún día… y cuando eso pasara el seria el líder de la aldea y todo el mundo se retractaría de las palabras y actos crueles que le proporcionaron…

-Ya chicos es hora de que salgan a comer y jugar un rato… conózcanse.- dijo mirando como el rubio se ponía de pie, el sabia quien era ese pequeño, estaba al tanto de cada uno de los acontecimientos que estaban detrás de el… su familia murió a causa de lo que el lleva guardado dentro de su ser… Iruka lo miro y no pudo aunque trato, no pudo sentir odio hacia el… después de todo ni el pequeño sabia lo que tenia en su interior.

Odio profundamente el termino de la clase, todo significaba quedar solo.

-Hey tu.- se escucho a sus espaldas, no sabia si girar a mirar quien lo llamaba, tenia miedo de que otro niño lo mirara feo o peor… que lo insultara.- Hey tu el rubio.- llamo de nuevo el que se encontraba aun en incógnita, el pequeño Naruto trago fuertemente y se propuso a dar media vuelta.

Sus ojitos azules no comprendían lo que estaba pasando, había un niño y una niña mirándolo con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que había recibido de otros niños de su edad. El pensaba que quizás podría ser solo su imaginación desesperada por obtener la atención de otros de su clase… pero no.

-Hola.- dijo el pequeño rubio sonriendo al igual que los otros dos.

-Hola, soy Uchiha Sasuke.- el azabache saludo y miro a su amiga nueva que aun no podía decir nada.- Ella es Hyuga Hinata.- la pequeña se sonrojo y comenzó hablar.

-H-hola… m-me preguntaba si tu querías comer con nosotros.- dijo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Claro que me gustaría ir a comer con ustedes… soy Uzumaki Naruto.- su sonrisa era radiante, llena de esperanzas y amistad.

-Bueno vamos entonces a comer.- hablo el pequeño azabache que al igual de estar un poco dolido de no ser solo ella y el, mostro una sonrisa porque no solo había conseguido una amiga si no que también a un amigo.

Los otros dos pequeños respondieron en alegre Hai!

A veces las personas he incluso los pequeños niños tienen preferencias en cuanto al momento en el que viven, algunos niños desean ser amigo de los mejores, pero ¿porque?... algunos quisieran encontrar a una persona especial para no sentirse solos en la vida que dentro de su familia no han podido encontrar, algunos prefieren solo rendirse a la soledad que fueron confinados al nacer, otros solo quieren dejar de existir… pero a que se debe el pensamiento de esas mentes que recién comienzan a formar criterio de lo que es su vida…

Sigue tu camino con la frente en alto que en algún momento sabrás que todo lo que has pasado será recompensado con lo que siempre anhelaste.

Solo tienen 6 años y sin querer encontraron lo que buscaban dejando de lado la soledad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-

Olas!...

A ki les traigo un nuevo fic que había querido hacerlo hace bastante tiempo… espero que les guste de alguna manera…

Si tiene mas de 10 view subiré la continuación… y si no bueno simplemente kedara en esto…

Gracias… de todas maneras… :3


	2. Admiración

0o0o0oo0o0o0 Lazos o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**NaruHinaSasu**

**Te Admiro**

Chiiiachan

-Solo trajiste eso? .- pregunto el pequeño azabache que miraba lo que sacaba de su mochila el rubio, mientras que la ojiperla solo miraba sin querer sacar su comida.- yo creo que eso te ara mal Naruto.

-Es lo único que tengo en mi casa.- dijo bajando la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza por su condición.

-N-Naruto-kun…- llamo con su siempre ligero sonrojo.- yo… si quieres podemos compartir mi comida.- dijo ofreciendo su comida alzando las manos y poniéndola frente a el.

Estaban como escondidos detrás de unos grandes arbustos, era un lugar tranquilo donde podrían compartir sus comidas. Hinata se encontraba sentada en frente de ambos chicos, uno de ellos la miraba de forma particular sin que ella pudiera notarlo, en estas ultimas horas había notado que le encantaba verla sonrojarse… era algo raro pero le gustaba verla así…

-Hinata-chan estas segura de que quieres hacerlo… ni siquiera me conoces.- ella al escuchar eso bajo la cabeza. Recordaba perfectamente como el la había salvado de esos chicos que quizás si hubiera estado mas tiempo sola la hubieran golpeado. Ella recordaba lo que dijo, ella recordaba como se veía… recordaba todo de aquel día…

-No lo recuerdas…- un susurro al viento que el no escucho, pero otro si.- t-tienes razón Naruto-kun.- termino diciendo mientras mostraba su tierna sonrisa.

-Solo deberías aceptar Naruto… Hinata-chan esta siendo amable contigo.- veía de la manera diferente que ella los miraba, aun no entendía cual era la diferencia, aun no sabia el porque ella se comportaba tan tímida con el rubio, aun no comprendía el porque de sus pensamientos.

-Tienes razón Sasuke.- el tomo la comida con su gran sonrisa que la deslumbraba y ella sonrió y bajo la cabeza.- Gracias Hinata-chan.

-Sabes Naruto he escuchado a mi madre hablar sobre los Uzumaki, no entiendo de que habla… pero dice que eran un gran clan, luego dice que solo queda uno de ellos… ¿eso es verdad? .- pregunto el azabache

Uzumaki Naruto dejo de comer y no sabia como responder a eso, no tenia idea de que las personas decían esas cosas de ellos… pero no sabia si de verdad era el único o no, no sabia si era o no un gran clan. Dejo la comida en el suelo y puso sus manos en sus rodillas y sonrió tristemente.

-Yo… yo no se de que hablas Sasuke, no se si pertenecía a un clan, no se si era bueno o no, no se si quedara solo uno de ellos…- los miro y amplio su sonrisa.- no se como era mi madre… tampoco mi padre… lo único que se es que estoy solo.

Quedando en silencio ambos pequeños lo miraron con tristeza en sus ojos, el azabache se sintió culpable por preguntarle algo así, la ojiperla aun estaba en silencio…

-Yo no sabia que… perdón Naruto, soy un tonto.- dijo cerrando los ojos esperando que quizás el lo reprendiera como lo hacia su hermano cuando decía o hacia algo malo.

-No es tu culpa…

-Ahora ya no estarás solo.- dos miradas sobre ella sorprendidas de que hablaba tan claro y fuerte.- No lo estarás Naruto-kun… si quieres yo puedo estar siempre a tu lado.

-Yo también estaré a tu lado… amigo.

Si que era el día mas feliz de su vida, era el día que no lo estaban juzgando, era el día que lo miraron con una mirada indescifrable para el, pero no era aquellas llenas de rencor. Sus nuevos amigos le ofrecían una nueva vida que no estaría la soledad de por medio, ellos se arriesgaban a que el resto los dejaran de hablar.

Se arriesgaban sin importarles lo que pensaran de ellos por estar con el.

Pero solo son unos niños, ellos no saben lo que pasa por la mente de los adultos, ellos no imaginan el porque pasan las cosas ni porque tenían que estar alejados de el.

Ni sabían que no tenían que hacerlo… ellos solo escogieron con el corazón.

.

.

.

Se había despedido de ellos hace unos minutos comenzando a caminar hacia su casa, deseaba que fuera mañana, ya quería verlos de nuevo, quería ver la sonrisa zurrona de su nuevo amigo cuando Hinata se sonrojaba al estar muy cerca, quería ver esos ojos perla que lo hipnotizaban de vez en cuando… quería estar con ellos y olvidar lo que se siente la soledad.

-Tienes amigos Naruto.- se dijo en la soledad del camino hacia su casa que solo era eso… un camino vacío pero el estaba comenzando a sentirlo lleno.

.

.

.

-Hinata-sama usted sabe que no debe juntarse con el.- dijo su guardián mientras que la tomaba de la mano. Vio como sus dos nuevos amigos se desaparecían en el camino mientras ella era escoltada hasta la mansión Hyuga.- ese chiquillo no es una buena influencia para usted… su padre no lo permitiría.

-N-no tiene p-porque saberlo.- dijo y bajo la vista.- Naruto-kun es un buen chico, el no tiene la culpa de lo que los adultos piensen de el, Naruto-kun no sabe porque el mundo lo juzga, ni yo lo se.

-Pero la autoridad de su padre es inquebrantable.

-Entonces dime que fue lo que hizo para que yo no pueda estar cerca de el.

-Yo no puedo informarle algo como eso Hinata-sama.

La pequeña guardo silencio y siguió caminando, le estremecía de sobremanera no saber el porque de la indiferencia de los adultos a con su nuevo amiguito.

El adulto a su lado la miro y vio lo afligida que se veía la pequeña, el solo era de la rama segundaria, el podía entender como podría sentirse la heredera con ese niño, el lo vio salvarla de esos mocosos que la agredían antes de que el pudiera llegar a donde la niña había corrido escapando de lo mal que la trataba su padre, vio como el ayudaba a su protegida… y el solo la tomo de la mano llevándosela del lugar… dejando al pequeño niño herido.

"_Hinata-sama…" _

.

.

.

Corrió por las calles hasta llegar al distrito Uchiha, saludaba a todos con una sonrisa radiante, estaba tan feliz por su primer día que no se dio cuenta que al girar en la esquina venia alguien.

-Auch! .- se escucho y unos paquetes al suelo cayeron delante de el. Sin mirar a la persona que tenia delante comenzó a levantarlos.- lo siento, yo no venia mirando… lo siento.- repetía y sintió que alguien ponía una mano sobre su cabeza. El pequeño solo cerro los ojos por miedo.

-Para la próxima tienes que andar con mas cuidado Sasuke-chan.- su dulce voz era inconfundible.

-Oka-san.- sus mejillas se tornaron rosa, levantándose rápidamente la abrazo con fuerza.- hoy tuve un gran día.

-Puedo notarlo hijo.- dijo sacando una paleta color roja y se la dio sonriéndole.- esto es para ti, te la iba a dar después de la cena, pero ahora es un buen momento.- miraba al pequeño que tomaba la paleta muy feliz.- no debes decirlo a Oto-san, ¿entendido Sasuke-chan?

-Hai! Oka-san.- comenzando a caminar de la mano de su madre el pequeño sacaba la lengua para lamer su paleta mientras ella lo veía con ternura.

-Ahora cuéntame, dime como estuvo la academia.

-Fue, fabulosa…- y movía su manito hacia el cielo, feliz.- hoy he hecho dos amigos Oka-san.

-Si?... y como se llaman ellos?.- faltaba solo un par de casas antes de llegar a la suya, pero el camino se convertía en lo mejor del pequeño que sostenía con fuerza la mano de la mujer a su lado.

Puso la paleta en su boca para darle una gran chupada y luego comenzar hablar.- aah!... que rica paleta. Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto.- dijo soltándose de la mano y comenzando a correr a la puerta de la casa.- Oka-san, te gane.- grito, mientras ella lo miraba y sonreía.

Le preocupaba a la mujer que su esposo se enterara que su hijo había echo una amistad con ese pequeño, tenia que hablar con su hijo, antes de que le prohibieran acercarse a el.

Después de todo ella conoció a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre… una gran mujer.

.

.

.

Su playera que le llegaba mas abajo de las rodillas con el símbolo en espiral era su pijama, un oso de felpa color chocolate, uno de sus brazos estaba casi descocido, el único botón de ojo que conservaba estaba casi por caerse, sobre su cama, apoyado en la almohada. El pequeño llenaba con agua caliente lo que seria su comida para esa noche.

-Mira Takechi.- se subió sobre la cama con su ramen instantáneo, tomo asiento frente al oso comió un poco y sonrió.- ahora ya no estaremos solos Takechi, tengo dos nuevos amigos.- comió mas ramen y hablo.- noshe, pego.- trago lo que tenia en la boca y siguió hablando con el pequeño oso que parecía que lo escuchaba.- ellos son geniales, ya veras que te agradaran como a mi.- sorbió lo ultimo que quedaba de su comida y bajo el rostro, había comenzado a llorar, lagrimas caían de sus posos azules.- ¿porque estoy llorando Takechi?... si estoy feliz.- sin importarle el vaso de ramen se tiro sobre el oso abrazándolo con fuerza.- ya no estamos solos amigo.

.

.

.

Aun no se convertía en una gran ninja, ni siquiera era digna de ser la heredera de la familia, pero al pisar la entrada de la casa un escalofrió recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, apretó mas fuerte la mano de su acompañante y se detuvo de golpe.

-Hinata-sama, que sucede?.- dijo mirándola, pero ella miraba con sus ojos abiertos la puerta de la entrada.- No tema, usted es fuerte.

Le daba ánimos sabiendo lo que esperaba detrás de aquella entrada, escucho a lo lejos lo que su guardián decía, su mano por instinto comenzó a ejercer fuerza, después de todo tenia miedo, le temía a la gran figura de su padre, temía a esos ojos blancos que la destrozaban con solo posarse en ella, temía que su primo la mirara con desprecio, temía enfrentarse a su hermana… y no por el echo de que creyeran que era mejor que ella.- N-no lo soy.- bajo la mirada, soltó su agarre y camino hasta la puerta, sus pequeños pasos se escuchaban en la madera mientras eran cada vez mas lentos. La puerta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera tocarla, asustada puso sus manos sobre su pecho y miro a su primo que la veía fríamente.

-Bienvenida Hinata-sama.- dijo y abrió la puerta dejando ver dos figuras que caminaban al final del pasillo.- su padre la esperara en el dojo para su entrenamiento habitual.

-B-buenas tardes Neji nii-san.- una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia delante.- Ha-hai!

-Después de todo Nunca cambiaras.- cerro la puerta dejando al hombre del otro lado, el pasillo se torno oscuro y solo las luces de los costados iluminaban el corredor.

-…- las palabras que estaban en su mente ni si quiera asomaron en salir, su débil voz siempre opacada por todo su alrededor.

Momentos antes vio como su padre con su hermana entraban al dojo y cerraban la puerta, ahora ella daba sus últimos pasos para llegar y paralizarse frente a la enorme puerta de madera, sin darse cuenta Neji se paro detrás de ella.

-Eres patética…- golpeo su hombro con su cuerpo y abrió la puerta, entro sin mirarla y tomo su lugar al lado del líder del clan que esperaba de pie con su hija menor.

Ella solo cerro los ojos, respiro hondamente y entro.

.

.

.

Otro día se hacia presente en la aldea de Konoha, habían dos niños en la entrada de la academia de ninjas, hablaban y reían.

-Oye Naruto, de verdad que deberías comer otras cosas… mama dice que eso podría hacerte mal.

-Pero es que a mi me gusta mucho el ramen.- decía mientras inflaba sus cachetes.

-Lo he notado amigo, pero yo lo digo por tu bien.- dijo sacando una manzana de su bolso y se la dio al rubio.

-Gracias Sasuke.- comenzó a comerla desesperado.

-Naruto era para el almuerzo.- el azabache había comenzado a reír muy fuerte.

Mientras ellos reían una pequeña niña de abrigo beich se acercaba con la cabeza gacha, su guardián no venia con ella esta vez, apretaba su mochila con ambas manos fuertemente, estaba nerviosa, tenia pánico que la vieran así, antes de llegar a la entrada se puso su capucha tratando de que solo se viera lo suficiente.

-Hinata-chan!.- grito el rubio notando que su amiguita se acercaba. Movía la mano de un lado a otro.

-Ho-hola, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.- saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y trato de sonreír.

-Hinata-chan, vamos… solo esperábamos por ti para entrar.

-She, ech verdag.

-Podrías no hablar mientras comes por favor.

-Lo siento.- dijo ya tragando todo lo que tenia en su boca, algo de vergüenza apareció en su rostro y se sonrojo.

-Hinata-chan?.- llamaron su atención y ella no se había dado cuenta que camino hasta el salón sin mirar a nadie, no saludo a nadie como habitualmente lo hacia, solo tomo asiento donde el día anterior lo había echo.- Estas bien?.- dijo el rubio acercándose a uno de los costados y tomando asiento, el azabache al verlo tomo asiento al otro lado de Hinata.

-H-hai!...- escondió su cabeza lo mas que pudo con la capucha. Pero los niños de 6 años son curiosos, y aun que solo se conocían desde ayer era raro verla taparse el rostro de esa manera.

-Hinata-chan, porque escondes tu rostro? .- pregunto el rubio que se posaba al otro lado del azabache que también la miraba con incredulidad.

-Y-yo no, yo s-solo…- sus palabras no pensaban salir de su fina garganta, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, ella no quería que sus nuevos amiguitos sintieran pena por ella, no quería que al verla con esos moretones en sus mejillas los hiciera alejarse de ella.

_-Hinata!... ponte en posición ahora!.- vocifero su padre mientras que la pequeña niña dejaba su bolso a un costado para ponerse en posición de pelea.- Hanabi, tu igual ponte en guardia, ahora!.- daba ordenes y la pequeña de cabellos cortos se tensaba._

_Estaba frente a su hermana que era aun mas pequeña que ella, pero le daba miedo estar ahí, no quería hacerle daño a nadie, ni menos que la golpearan sin piedad solo por el echo de que ella era la siguiente al mando del clan y no tenia nada que entregar, su padre y el consejo esperaban que ella fuera fuerte, sin decir ni reprochar de nuevo que lo que ellos esperaban era que fuera hombre el sucesor de la familia principal, pero lo cierto era que el único varón era su primo que ahora mismo la miraba con una sonrisa ladina, una sonrisa llena de este rencor satisfactorio por verla ahí temblando frente a su hermanita. _

_Hanabi se acerco con la rapidez que no esperaba Hinata, esquivo el primer golpe, el segundo golpe casi la alcanza, trato de arremeter como su padre le había enseñado pero su hermana con facilidad la esquivo y dando una vuelta golpeo su cara. La pequeña de cabellos cortos callo al suelo sintiendo dolor en su rostro, miro hacia su padre el solo la observo con desdén en sus ojos._

_-De pie, no aceptare esto!.- grito el hombre que no movió ni un musculo por ayudar a su hija que se encontraba en el suelo._

_Hinata se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió en posición de ataque. No quería seguir defraudando a su padre, pero tampoco podía pretender dañar a su hermanita, ella era alguien frágil, ¿verdad?, ella era su hermanita pequeña, pero ahora ella la estaba golpeando como si no la conociera nada._

_Uno, en el brazo, dos, en el estomago, tres, por su espalda, 2 mas sobre su rostro. Nada parecía importarle a su padre, no era suficiente castigo el que estaba afrontando por no querer tocar a su hermana, no quería hacerle daño, y al parecer… no le importaba ser catalogada como la débil, como la vergüenza del clan._

_Frente al espejo de su baño limpiaba los rastros de sangre que habían dejado los golpes, su cara estaba amoratada en las mejillas, sus brazos tenían contusiones pequeñas por muchos lados, su estomago también… dolía, dolía tanto como el desprecio de su padre con ella. _

Sin previo aviso el pequeño rubio saco su capucha con rapidez, dejando ver las amoratadas mejillas de la pequeña.

-Dios, Hinata-chan que te ha pasado?.- pregunto el azabache que no sabia como alguien tan delicada como ella se había producido esos colores en sus mejillas.- Dime quien te hizo eso y lo golpeare, pagara por hacerte eso.- el niño la miro y ella había exhibido una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-N-no, no Sasuke-kun, es por m-mi entrenamiento.- termino diciendo y volviendo a poner su capucha sobre su cabeza ocultándose.

Los alumnos habían comenzado a entrar al aula de clases y ellos permanecían de pie mirando a la Hyuga que callaba avergonzada. Mientras Sasuke la miraba y recordaba las veces que su padre trato de enseñarle alguna técnica, su padre no lo golpeaba pero por su torpeza se hacia daño.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan.- dijo completamente apenado el rubio por lo que había dicho.

-P-porque? .- pregunto la chica tomando asiento con algo de dolor en su rostro.

-Por sacarte la capucha, lo siento, yo no debí hacerlo… me entrometí en tu vida Hinata-chan.

Si, esos pequeños que comenzaban a sentir algo de lastima por el entrenamiento de la chica no tomaban siquiera asiento, la miraban sin quitar sus ojos de su cabeza, ella solo miraba hacia abajo apenada, podía sentir como esos dos pares de ojos seguían ahí, mirándola, escudriñando cada parte de su adolorido y nervioso cuerpo. Agradecía que no tuviera que quitar su chaqueta estando en clases.

-N-no t-tienen que s-sentir lastima por mi.- dijo la pequeña sintiendo que su mundo se hacia aun mas pequeño.- y-yo soy la heredera del clan Hyuga, es mi deber entrenar y hacerme mas fuerte.- decía mientras subía su blanca mirada hacia la de sus amigos.

-Eres muy fuerte Hinata-chan, te admiro.

Solo esa palabra hizo que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, su cuerpo sufrió un pequeño escalofrió de satisfacción que la estremeció, sus manitos se apretaron en sus piernas tratando de contener las ganas de saltar sobre sus brazos y llorar de la felicidad, dicha esa palabra ilumino su corto y oscuro camino que había recorrido sola hasta ahora.

La primera hora de clases paso con ella en las nubes, el rubio tratando de poner atención y preguntándole a sus amigos cuando no comprendía algo, el azabache miraba hacia delante pero cuando su rubio amigo preguntaba algo estúpido el movía la cabeza y reía.

Solo tenían 6 años y se habían encontrado para seguir un camino juntos, no sabían si alguien mas se uniría en su cruzada, no sabían si perderían a alguien en el camino… ellos ahora solo vivían el día a día tratando de convertirse en unos buenos ninjas.

.

.

.

-No la toques, le duele.- dijo casi empujándolo al suelo.

Un chico de su clase que desconocían había caminado cerca de la pequeña, y sin querer golpeo su hombro tirándola al suelo. El azabache al verla caer de repente al suelo miro al chico a su costado y sin pensarlo lo empujo con rabia.

Desde el suelo la chica de cabellos cortos miro a su amigo asustada de verlo de esa manera, podía ver como en sus ojos negros el odio se acumulaba.

-L-lo siento, yo no la vi, es que es muy pequeña.- decía el pequeño mientras movía sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.- Perdón niña, no te vi.- dijo acercándose a ella se agacho y tomo de su mano temblorosa.

-No la toques!.- estaba enojado, porque no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba de pie al lado de el, como era posible que no la viera, si no era tan pequeña, y por ultimo era la única que tenia esos ojos blancos, esos ojos llenos de pureza, era tierna, linda, y un sin fin de cosas que por la mente inocente de Uchiha Sasuke pasaban, pero su enojo no lo hizo notar que la pequeña lo miraba con miedo.- ella es mi amiga, no la toques.- de un golpe saco la mano del chico y rápidamente tomo la nívea de ella.- ¿estas bien Hinata-chan?.- ahora en sus oscuros ojos solo había preocupación, la peliazul no sabia que pensar, primero estaba enojado pero con el niño que la tiro, luego la miraba con preocupación… ¿no tenia porque tener miedo de el?. Fue el primer niño que le dirigió la palabra, gracias a el su rubio amigo estaba con ellos, gracias a el ahora ya no se encontraba en el suelo… su amigo la quería y se preocupaba, eso le agradaba a tal extremo que se sonrojó.

-H-hai, e-estoy bien S-Sasuke-kun, gracias.- termino diciendo y el le sonrió también sonrojándose.

Naruto los veía desde una de las esquinas del salón cuando había ido a tirar unos papeles al basurero, en un comienzo pensó en ayudar a su amiga que la había visto caer, pero cuando vio la reacción del azabache solo pudo quedarse de pie mirando la escena, no entendía porque su amigo había reaccionado de esa manera, pero tampoco tenia mucho caso preguntar, después de todo, quizás el hubiera echo lo mismo.

La pequeña niña, el rubio revoltoso y el pequeño con un gran genio, no comentaron nada sobre los golpes de Hinata, tampoco el echo de que la habían botado al suelo… ese día no era precisamente el mejor para la pequeña. El dia paso y ellos hablaban y jugaban como el día anterior, compartieron sus almuerzos, gritaron decidiendo que competirían por quien podría hacer que Iruka-sensei se riera, bueno mas bien solo los dos pequeños niños gritaban desafiando sus habilidades de ser el mas gracioso frente al sensei, ella los miraba y no podía dejar de reír, admiraba que ellos se gritaran y luego se rieran juntos como los mejores amigos.

.

.

.

-Es una decisión difícil, pero es lo único que el consejo puede hacer, no podemos dejar que esto se concrete y tu lo sabes.- la persona frente a ellos estaba inmutable, sabia que la respuesta a esta reunión seria el exterminio.

-Debería haber otra solución, no podemos llegar y decidir por las vidas de otros aldeanos, ellos son parte de nosotros.

-Ellos no piensan lo mismo.

Hablaban de ellos, decían y recriminaban el comportamiento de otros Ninjas, deseaba y necesitaba que esto jamás hubiera pasado, pero no era esa la realidad, estaba enfrente de aquellos ancianos esperando a que decidieran que hacer, dar una orden definitiva que acatar.

.

.

.

Esa reunión había terminado con el desecho, pero imperturbable a los ojos de los demás, deseaba llorar y gritarle a mundo lo injusto y cruel que era. Pero tenia una oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía, era su decisión, con esto tendría que ser mas seguro para todos.

-Sasuke…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **ALGO DE LA AUTORA.**

_Hello! Espero que no se hayan desesperado por la conti… se que he tardado mil, y siempre es lo mismo… pero que puedo hacer si la falta de creatividad gracias a los cerros a mi alrededor afectan mi concentración… aparte que el tiempo que tengo ahora lo aprovecho para dormir… sufro de ""__**Anemia**__!"" _en todo lugar que descanso necesito dormir, es terrible, tengo ojeras asquerosas… y sufro por mil weas"

_**Ya ahora see… hablando de este capi, espero que no lo encuentren corto, como se podrán dar cuenta al final he puesto un escena que sale en el manga y anime… no kiero que este fic sea del todo mamon, cosa que es lo que mas se ve hasta el momento… mi idea es ser mas motivante en cuanto al suspenso de la historia, tampoco será tal cual a como ha sucedido en el anime… cambiare varios puntos a mi favor a medida que avance la trama, espero que la disfruten…**_

_**Bueno me marcho a dormir que es lo que mas hago ahora… besos y no dejen que me desanime que es lo que me hace escribir mas lento… dejen un comentario que alimenta mi imaginación y entusiasmo… GRACIAS… :3**_


	3. Razón de Sangre

0o0o0oo0o0o0 Lazos o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**NaruHinaSasu**

**Razón de Sangre**

Chiiiachan

Mentalmente estaba agotado, todos los miembros del consejo de Konoha habían atacado y hablaron mal de su clan, pero tenían razón. ¿Para que era esta rebelión si estaban tan bien?, ¿porque tenían que tener esa sed de ser superiores a todos?, ¿cuál era el propósito de una revelación si iban a morir tantas personas inocentes?, tantos niños como su hermano, como sus nuevos amiguitos.

Se ocultaba en las sombras y observaba a su hermano que era tan igual a el, veía como caminaba con esa sonrisa en su rostro, desconociendo lo que en unos días pasaría y arruinaría toda su pequeña existencia… y el seria el culpable.

Sin que el pequeño pudiera notar su presencia este camino detrás de el a una distancia prudente, aprovecharía estas ultimas horas que le quedaban de vida. Eso significaba su decisión, dejar de existir para sus personas queridas, dejar de ver la luz para usar una venda en la que solo traslucía lo que seria su vida a partir de este momento. Todo un mundo nuevo y borroso.

En el silencioso camino que seguía detrás de su hermano dejo que una lagrima callera por su mejilla, no detendría ni por un momento esas saladas lagrimas llenas de pesar y resentimiento hacia su decisión, pero era lo mejor, así podría salvarlo.

-Ototo…

.

.

.

La vendita cena donde su familia comía reunida, su padre sentado con los ojos cerrados esperando a que su esposa Mikoto le sirviera, el mas pequeño riendo mientras preguntaba muchas cosas a su hermano mayor.

Pero el, el azabache con esas pronunciadas marcas bajo sus ojos solo quería abrazarlo y gritarle que lo perdonara por lo que aria, pero su actitud y crianza eran un fuerte pilar para poder llevar a cabo su misión, era tan importante… todo estaba planeado.

-Itachi, dime has tenido mas misiones?.- pregunto el cabecilla de la familia.

-Ser del escuadrón Anbu no me da tiempo para nada.

-Donde fue tu ultima misión?

-Eso es confidencial.

Siempre eran así las cenas cuando Itachi estaba presente, su padre preguntaba muchas cosas sobre sus misiones, lo alagaba comparándolo con su pequeño hermano. En que mente retorcida cabía comparar a dos hermanos siendo que las edades de diferencia era mucha, bueno, el lo hacia y no lo encontraba nada de malo.

-Sasuke, y tu… me imagino que ya eres el mejor de la clase. Dijo mientras tomaba algo de te, ni siquiera su vista estaba puesta en su pequeña persona. Todos en la mesa lo miraron con una sonrisa tratando de alentarlo. Todos, su madre y hermano.

-Aun no lo soy, hoy fue mi segundo día Oto-san.- sus manitos se recargaron en sus piernas mientras un sonrojo salía a flote en sus pálidas mejillas.- pero seré el mejor, lo prometo.

-No tienes que prometerlo, un Uchiha jamás debe de ser inferior a otro, siempre el mejor.

El cólera de Itachi crecía a medida que escuchaba como ese hombre al que llamaba "Oto-san" hablaba con tanta libertad de ser el mejor, el no tenia idea de lo que significaba ser el mejor en algo, no sabia que responsabilidades conllevaban ese titulo, era de esperarse que en todo momento hacia énfasis en el apellido, un "Uchiha" no puede permitirse fallar.

-Un Uchiha no puede permitirse fallar.- dijo en vos alta mirando directo a los iris negros de su Padre, el solo sonrió dándole la razón a su hijo prodigio.

-Muy bien dicho Itachi, aprende de tu hermano Sasuke.- Los ojos de Itachi se detuvieron fijamente en los de su padre, miles de imágenes poblaron su mente, mientras los segundos pasaban y sus ojos aun sobre los de su padre, el recreaba como debía de hacer todo…

_Claro que no te odio, jamas podría odiarte, me has enseñado el valor de la vida, la fuerza de nuestro clan, técnicas que solo contigo pude aprender, me has dado el hermano mas gentil y lindo, has escogido a la mejor madre… pero solo una cosa te reprocho, solo una cosa tengo en mi pecho que traba a que solo pueda sentir amor… tu sed de superioridad, las ganas que tienes de poder ser el mejor por sobre todo el mundo… y ahora vienes y quieres arriesgar la paz de tu clan, de tu familia por tu maldita sed de esto… estoy resentido por tu actitud, he tratado por todos los medios de decirte que te equivocas, que no lo necesitamos… somos uno de los clases mas poderosos de Konoha, somos respetados por los aldeanos y reconocidos como los mejores y tu… y tu vienes y comienzas a llenar todo de superioridad… un ninja jamás será superior a otro a menos que conozca el valor y sepa usarlo, te miro a los ojos y me cuestiono cada una de las cosas que algún día me dijiste… pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que pase, te amo._

_Esto no era necesario… _

.

.

.

-Es su clan, están seguros que no pretende engañarnos para luego dar toda la información a los Uchiha, seria un golpe terrible, podríamos morir todos.

-No, eso es imposible, es un guerrero de elite, el jamás traicionaría lo que cree por sobre lo que esta mal y si es necesario sacrificarse para obtener la paz el lo ara… es el mejor espía que podríamos tener.

-Pero una lastima que después de mañana el habrá desaparecido.

-Es un sacrificio por otro.

En esa sala la gran meza de madera sostenía varios pares de codos que mantenían el equilibrio para poder soportar algunas caras de terror por lo que se avecinaba.

-No puedo creer que hayamos tenido que llegar a esto, la aldea sufrirá una baja considerable, uno de los mejores clanes desaparecerán.- el viejo Hokage no quería ni aceptaba lo que venia, tampoco soportaba como sus iguales tomaban decisiones sin ver riesgos ni sentir compasión. Pero después de pensarlo y sentirse como un demonio, lo acepto, era el líder de la hoja, era quien tenia que velar por la tranquilidad de su aldea, era quien tenia que tomar decisiones difíciles, era el responsable por ellos… y ahora se tomaba la decisión que cambia la vida de una aldea completa.

.

.

.

Si pudieras mirar hacia el cielo y pedir un deseo, que pedirías?, si tuvieras una sola oportunidad de cambiar algo en tu vida, que seria?... y la ultima pregunta que se hacia desde el tejado de aquella casa que pertenecía a parte de su clan…

-¿Esta bien lo que hago?.- su voz se la llevo el viento, una lagrima caía por su mejilla que la mascara Anbu ocultaba, su vestimenta color negra lo acogía en las sombras que se hacían presente a medida que el sol se ocultaba… solo tenia unos minutos antes de que el llegara.

Bajo a gran velocidad, corrió encontrándose a los habitantes del lugar, uno por uno fue cortándolos, sus ojos mojados miraban con furia el lugar, deseaba quemar y olvidar quien era, necesitaba seguir antes de que el pudiera ver mas de lo que el necesitaba mostrar. Los gritos de sus conocidos se hacían presentes, la mascara que llevaba fue arrebatada y con cara de terror corto su cuello.

-Itachi, que haces? .- pregunto otro miembro del clan que lo miraba aterrado, el joven no contesto y solo salto sobre el.

Los gritos incesantes de los habitantes eran terribles, si esto no hubiera sido parte de un plan toda la aldea estaría movilizándose, si ese genjutsu no estuviera activado todo el mundo ahora estaría tras de el. Agradeció que aquel día el no estuviera en casa, agradeció su velocidad y exactitud para matar.

A medida que pasaban los minutos el clan desaparecía llenando su orgullo y manos de sangre, a medida que pasaban los minutos y la masacre continuaba, el, Uchiha Itachi se acercaba a la casa del líder del clan, se acercaba a su hogar donde una luz al interior de esta era tenue, sabia que el lo sabia, sabia que al verlo ahí su corazón se exprimiría, sabia que la duda estaría presente, pero aun así tenia que hacerlo.

Entro en la morada pisando ligero, la madera que llevaba años ni siquiera hacia un ruido, sus manos en la katana que tenia en su espalda alerta, paso el primer pasillo escudriñando el lugar sin encontrar rastros de los adultos en la habitación primera… el sabia donde estaban.

Camino tranquilo tomando su tiempo, llegar al momento en que tendría que atravesar a sus padres se hacia cada ves mas cercana, no sentía miedo, tenia pánico… un hijo debería ser capas de apoyar en todo a sus padres, un hijo debería obedecer ordenes de quien le dio la vida y crio, debería estar de acuerdo en todo sin reprochar sus actitudes, el les debía respeto. Pero en ese momento no era hijo de nadie, no le debía respeto a nadie, no tenia porque estar de acuerdo con esa masacre… y no lo estaba, no lo estaba por eso seguía las ordenes de la aldea, por eso estaba ahí, para acabar con la idea absurda de destruir la paz de los habitantes de su amada aldea, para darle un futuro sin que el pueda ver una guerra como el lo hizo, no estaba dispuesto en ver como su hermano crecía atemorizado o lleno de rencor por una guerra, la que el había vivido se llevo a muchas personas, esa guerra en la que el tuve que crecer se llevo su infancia, su alegría.

Ahí estaban esperándolo de espaldas a el…

Había tenido que elegir entre ayudar a la hoja o ser aliado de su clan, había tenido que elegir por morir en las manos de su aldea o ayudarla a aniquilar a su clan, Danzou lo obligo a elegir en salvar una vida pequeña pero muy preciada a cambio de la suya.

Todo lo que acontecía a su clan se desmoronaba y nadie sabia que otro Uchiha había ayudado a la masacre, el lo busco, lo encontró… pidió su ayuda que no negó a cambio de la suya… pero y ahí estaba de pie detrás de ellos, no podía dejar el trabajo de matar a sus padres a un desconocido… tenia que ser el y vivir con ese karma.

El clan albergaba muchos secretos negativos, muertes sin sentido… ansias de poder que ni el podía entender…

-Ya veo… así que ahora estas de su lado.- dijo el líder del clan que daba su espalda.

-…. -Mikoto no decía nada, trataba de conservar la calma, su hijo mayor estaba en lo correcto y ella lo sabia.

-Padre, Madre… yo.- costaba que las palabras salieran de su garganta apretada, su corazón bombeaba fuerte golpeando sus costillas…

-Lo sabemos Itachi.- dijo su madre.

-… Itachi… prométeme que cuidaras de Sasuke.- el líder del clan estaba siendo claro y aceptaba que su hijo se convirtiera en el traidor del clan por salvar la paz.

-Lo se… - Su Katana estaba ensangrentada, escurría mientras la sostenía entre sus manos que temblaban enormemente.

-No dudes si es el camino que has elegido, nuestro dolor durara un instante, al contrario que el tuyo… - estaba siendo el padre que siempre había querido escuchar, anhelaba que el lo apoyara en las cosas que el había elegido… ¿porque tenia que ser este ese momento?...- La manera en la que pensamos es distinta, pero sigo estando orgulloso de ti.- no vio su cara en ningún momento, no vio si el sonreía o se mantenía serio como siempre. Pero lo que si sabia era que su padre era un hombre inteligente y como tal acepto las consecuencias.- Realmente eres amable.

_Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras sus palabras resonaban en mis oídos y paraban en mi pecho, deteniéndose como un combo que golpeteaba fuerte he incesantemente, llore, si llore por lo que estaba apunto de cometer…- alce la katana y los atravesé rápidamente, su sangre callo al suelo fuerte y despiadadamente, sus cuerpos inertes encima del otro.- mi trabajo había concluido cuando un ruido sordo al abrir la puerta corrediza. Lo vi… me estaba mirando estupefacto, mi corazón aun no paraba de golpear mi pecho cuando tuve que ser duro con el… tuve que mentir sobre lo que sentía en ese momento… pero era lo mejor. _

.

.

.

-Llévenlo rápidamente al Hospital.

-¿Que ha sucedido?

-Todo su clan ha sido aniquilado…

-¿Es el único sobreviviente?

-A nadie mas se ha encontrado con vida.

-Rápido, llévenlo esta completamente en shock.

-¿Que nadie escucho ni vio nada?

-¿Como es posible que nadie pudiera hacer nada, y quienes lo hicieron?

Muchas preguntas para solo una noche…

Solo pocos conocían realmente lo que había sucedido esa noche, esos que miraban desde la ventana de lo mas alto dieron la orden, miraban como el clan Uchiha era destruido, dejando solo a un pequeño niño heredero del odio y la venganza hacia aquel que había destruido su niñez.

.

.

.

_Aquella noche oscura de luna llena se había convertido en la noche mas sangrienta de mi vida, aquella noche caminaba junto a otro que se decía mi aliado, caminaba mientras comenzaba a llover y el agua fría quemaba mi piel, podía llorar sin que el notara que lo que empapaba mi rostro eran lagrimas amargas, dolorosas… mi pecho dolía por la presión en los golpes de mi corazón minutos antes, no podía sentir el tacto de mis manos, mis piernas se movían sin que yo quisiera, mis ojos puestos siempre al frente sin una expresión alguna… había echo lo correcto verdad?, le había dado algo por que vivir a mi pequeño hermano verdad?, era mi elección salvarlo… pero a cambio de su pureza que perturbe convirtiéndola en odio hacia mi, rencor y venganza… _

_De cierta manera no será muy diferente… ahora el viviría en una aldea rodeada de paz, nadie lo juzgaría por lo que cometería el clan, seguiría con sus amigos… viviría… _

_Pero odiándome…_

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0….**_

_**Hello!**_

_**En esta ocasión daré las graxias a las personas que me han dejado comentarios del primer capi y el 2do… ya que no lo había echo anteriormente. **_

_Mari chan, Kiras70, magic ann love, ruben jbr99226, sasuhinafan por siempre… GRAXIAS! ^^_

_**A ki estoy de nuevo, una actualización que debo de admitir que me costo… nunca había escrito desde el punto de vista de Itachi… aparte que he tenido puros dramas nomas… (odio a los hombres… solo juegan con una)… bueno este capi es corto ya que solo se trata de la masacre que llevo a cabo el mayor del hijo del líder del clan… espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**El próximo capitulo será igual de largo que los anteriores a este, espero que no me dejen de lado por mis demoras continuas… se que es difícil hacerlo… pero he de admitir que yo también soy una seguidora de otros fic y si hay uno que me gusta y la autora se demora igual la apoyo a seguir… USTEDES NO ME KIEREN! ¬¬ **_

_**Pero bueno escribo por mi propio beneficio psicológico… el que desea me deja comentario… el que no lo hace solo alimenta mi retraso! :3 **_

_**Besos… bye, bye… **_


	4. Promesas

0o0o0oo0o0o0 Lazos o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**NaruHinaSasu**

**Promesas**

Chiiiachan

El cielo no tenia vestigios de que pudiera salir el sol, el día era gris y había algo de frio, tenia que despertar de ese mal sueño que había tenido. Era suficiente con tener que recordar lo mal que estuvo su entrenamiento del día anterior, su pequeño cuerpo dolía mucho…

No había entrenado con su hermana como de costumbre, su padre había ordenado que a partir de aquel día ella tendría que entrenar con su primo, si con el, Neji Hyuga que aparte de que era su guardián, la odiaba… el como todo el clan sabia que el padre de Neji había muerto gracias al secuestro que sufrió cuando solo tenia 4 años, la culpaba por su muerte y si eso no fuera poco ella también lo hacia y jamás le reprocharía a su primo por el desprecio hacia ella.

Mientras abría los ojos y enfocaba, agradecía al menos que hoy su primo no podría entrenar con ella, tenia que hacer algunas cosas que ella desconocía, pero que mas daba, que le importaba si lo importante era que el no la golpearía… al menos no hoy.

Camino lentamente hasta el baño para poder darse una ducha de agua tibia y así aliviar un poco su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Levantaba sus brazos con fuerza mientras bostezaba, el pequeño estaba listo para la ducha, se levanto de un gran salto, se quito rápidamente su playera tirándola donde fuera y entro al baño.

Uzumaki Naruto, no había crecido con sus padres, ni nadie a quien pudiera llamarlo como tal o sentir el apoyo de uno, a sus cortos 6 años había tenido que aprender a vivir solo, tuvo que aprender a defenderse de aquellos que lo miraban feo, tuvo que hacer caso omiso a los comentarios y absurdas palizas que mas de una ves recibió… pero jamás se rendiría, jamás pondría un paso atrás de su camino, a sus 6 años tenia claro que su camino era ser el Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, su vitalidad y energía habían cautivado a una pequeña de su misma edad, su forma de ser amable logro que un Uchiha lo considerara su amigo… el pequeño rubio en la ducha lograba cosas que ni el mismo sabia…

-Estoy listo.- grito al salir del baño solo con una enorme toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.- bueno me tengo que vestir igual… ah! Y también desayunar.- se rascaba la cabeza con su mano libre mientras reía de el.

.

.

.

El cielo aun seguía cubierto por grandes nubes grises, la briza de la mañana era fría, las aves de siempre no salían, los cantos de la mañana eran tenues, las miradas de los aldeanos eran de pesar e incluso terror, nadie sabia que era lo que estaba pasando ni menos que era lo que había pasado, era verdad que los territorios Uchiha estaban retirados de la misma ciudad, pero una masacre de tal magnitud no podría no ser escuchada. Los susurros tenían como personaje principal al pequeño que sobrevivió y que ahora se encontraba inconsciente en el hospital, lo habían sedado para poder seguir los procedimientos necesarios y así despertarlo del genjutsu que lo mantenía en una zona de recuerdos dolorosos para el. Los médicos ninjas hacían lo posible para poder despertarlo de tal dolorosa técnica.

Luego de mas de 1 hora tratando de despertarlo, dieron gracias a la clase de genjutsu que habían utilizado en el, era básico para los de su clan, no tenia muchas complicaciones.

El pequeño abrió los ojos desorientado, no sabia donde se encontraba.

-Oka-san..? .- llamo una ves no encontrando a nadie en su rango.- Oka-san…?.- pregunto de nuevo frotándose los ojos, no reconocía ese lugar, no sabia porque se encontraba en un lugar tan blanco, el olor igual era extraño.

-Hola pequeño, al fin has despertado.- dijo una enfermera de cabello marrón, ella se acerco e incorporo al niño a sentarse.- como te sientes?

-Bien.- dijo y un doloroso punzón cruzo su cerebro haciéndolo gritar, sus manitas tomaban su cabeza con fuerza, la enfermera asustada comenzó a llamar a mas de sus colegas para que pudiera venir a ayudarla.

-Cálmate pequeño.- dijo ella no logrando nada.

-Aaaah! Nooo!, No quiero!.- había comenzado a llorar.- No, no… Oka-san… Oto-san…

Las lagrimas caían sin tregua por sus sonrojadas mejillas, el pequeño ya no gritaba, sus manos ya no permanecían en su cabeza, sus manos ahora cubrían sus ojos, la enfermera no sabia que hacer, las otras que habían llegado se habían quedado de pie mirándolo con tristeza.

Sin decir nada una a una fueron saliendo dejado al pequeño completamente solo, sin alguna explicación lo dejaron para que pudiera desahogarse.

.

.

.

-Hola Hinata-chan, has visto a Sasuke?.- pregunto el rubio mientras la niña se acercaba y tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Na-Naruto-kun Hola, no, cuando llegue no lo vi.- dijo ella sonrojándose por la cercanía que había tomado su amigo en el banco.

-Hmmm… es algo extraño, he escuchado a muchos niños hablar sobre una masacre, algo que sucedió anoche… yo no escuche nada anoche.- dijo riendo un poco.

-Un-una masacre?... quien podría hacer algo tan cruel como eso.

-No lo se Hinata-chan… pero… estoy preocupado por Sasuke.

-Tu crees que el podría estar involucrado con esto?.- pregunto preocupada la pequeña.

-No lo se, pero lo averiguaremos.- poniéndose de pie se dirigió a un grupo de chicos que estaban hablando.

La pequeña había comenzado a asustarse por el echo de que uno de sus amigos podría estar involucrado con esa masacre que Naruto le había dicho. Su pesadilla no había sido del todo errónea, en ella había mucha muerte, llantos, desesperación… jamás pensó que algo así podría de verdad suceder. Su preocupación aumento cuando vio que el rubio regresaba mirando hacia sus pies, se acerco a ella con actitud decidida.

-Es Sasuke, el… mataron a todo su clan.- impactada lo miraba asustada, llevo sus manos a la boca y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.- Tenemos que ir al hospital, el se encuentra ahí.

-P-pero, e-estamos en cla-clases.- dijo ella sin poder calmarse.

-Eso no importa.

-D-debemos escapar ahora, a-antes que llegue Iruka-s-sensei.- decidida agarro su morral.- vámonos Naruto-kun.- tomo de su mano mientras el rubio se ponía su bolso, sus manitas entrelazadas fuertemente, necesitaban hacerlo, aunque se conocieran poco, aunque solo eran unos niños ellos lo necesitaban, y el a ellos…

-No lo dejaremos solo Hinata-chan.- ahora era el quien la llevaba de la mano.

Pasaron la puerta del salón, corrieron por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudieron, en ningún momento se soltaron de la mano. Si Iruka sensei los veía los castigarían, pero lo peor que podría pasar si los veían era que los retendrían en la academia y no podría ir al hospital. Pasaron el umbral escondiéndose en los arbustos, corrieron a la cuenta de tres y cruzaron la gran entrada de la academia, no se detuvieron en ningún momento, el corazón de ambos se desbocaba en cada segundo que se acercaban al gran hospital de la aldea, mientras pasaban escucharon murmullos de lo que pudo haber pasado la noche anterior, y todo sonaba cada ves peor.

Al llegar a la entrada de hospital sus miradas se encontraron asustadas, tragaron al unísono, el apretó mas la mano de la pequeña y ella agarro con mas fuerza su bolso, sus pasos eran lentos y dubitativos. Dentro de su pecho querían y necesitaban ver a su amigo, querían darle apoyo, necesitaban demostrarle y decirle que jamás estaría solo a pesar de todo… pero el pecho se les oprimía al pensar en el estado que podría estar, no querían entrar a una sala y verlo lleno de tubos, no querían entrar y verlo lleno de vendas empapadas en sangre… no querían eso.

-Tengo miedo.- dijo el casi en un susurro que ella por su cercanía pudo oir.

-Yo también lo tengo Naruto-kun.- caminaban lento hacia la entrada de cristal.- tengo miedo de ver a Sasuke-kun mal, tengo miedo de verlo y que no podamos hacer nada.- apretó su manito y la tiro fuerte para apresurar el paso.- pero si tengo miedo ahora, si muestro miedo cuando este frente de el, no sentirá nuestro apoyo ni nuestra fuerza.

Los ojos azules se iluminaron al escuchar sus ultimas palabras, y sin decir nada la detuvo, ella sorprendida, lo miro extrañada, pero el rubio se acerco y la abrazo fuerte.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, tienes razón.- separo su abrazo y la tomo de la mano nuevamente.- debemos ser fuertes por nuestro amigo.- habían comenzado a correr hasta la recepción, necesitaban saber donde estaba su amigo.

Llegando al mesón no vieron a nadie en el, el rubio con la peliazul comenzaron a mirar de un lado a otro, no sabían en que habitación lo tenían, ni siquiera sabían si se encontraba en ese sector del hospital.

-No hay nadie.

-Eso no importa Hinata-chan, buscaremos en todas las habitaciones si es necesario.

-Hai!

Una habitación, nada… otra, el no estaba en las 4 primeras, la búsqueda siguió al final del pasillo, asomaban la cabeza a la habitación y solo las encontraban con ninjas heridos, 10 habitaciones y el no estaba en ninguna. La búsqueda paso al segundo nivel del edificio, la primera puerta estaba cerrada con llave así que la pasaron, la segunda había un anciano con mas personas a su alrededor, a la tercera puerta se detuvieron y respiraron profundo. Y dijeron a la ves.

-"Esta es"

Como lo sabían?, que los había llevado a deducir que esa si era la habitación?. Bueno ellos no lo sabían, solo se les oprimió el corazón al acercarse, solo sintieron tristeza al llegar ahí.

Abrieron la puerta encontrándolo ahí sentado sobre la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, sin decir nada y aun agarrados de la mano caminaron hacia la cama. Su miedo desapareció al verlo físicamente bien.

-Nos escapamos.- dijo el rubio llamando la atención del azabache que miraba perdido por la ventana.- Hinata-chan y yo nos escapamos para venir.

-No debieron venir, quiero estar solo.- dijo fríamente mientras giraba su rostro nuevamente hacia la ventana.

La peliazul soltó delicadamente la mano del rubio y comenzó a acercarse mas a la cama, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella con su mano temblorosa tomo la de el que reposaba casi sin vida sobre las blancas sabanas.

-Jamás estarás solo Sasuke-kun.- dedicándole una tierna y verdadera sonrisa, al ver lo que su amiga había echo el rubio también se acerco y tomo de su mano.

-Eres nuestro amigo, estaremos contigo siempre.- una sonrisa brillante y una sonrisa tierna, sus dos amigos, que a pesar de conocerlos solo un par de días ya los quería como si los hubiera conocido toda la vida.

Un sonrojo infantil apareció sobre sus mejillas marcadas por las lagrimas saladas que momentos antes había dejado caer, apretando su agarre el azabache sin comprenderlo sintió su apoyo, y sin pronunciar alguna palabra sonrió.

.

.

.

-Que es lo que aremos con el niño?.- pregunto uno de los anciano que ocupaba esa gran mesa.

-Debería venir conmigo, al igual que su hermano… será un arma perfecta.- hablo sin escrúpulos Danzou, aquel que hizo escoger al mayor de los hijos del clan, ese ser despreciable que esconde mucho mas de lo que sus vendas no dejan ver.

-Claro que no, no dejare que el sea un arma, Itachi dio la vida de todo su clan por la suya, Uchiha Sasuke permanecerá en la aldea a mi cargo al igual que Uzumaki Naruto.- declaro el Hokage con voz fuerte y decidida.

-No sabes de lo que perderás por no entrenarlo km se debe, perderemos un arma mortal, al igual que ese Jinchuriki.- miro con desafiante enojo al actual Hokage.- Tu bondad nos llevara a la aniquilación.

-…

el líder de la aldea solo cerro los ojos y dejo que su ex amigo y compañero de equipo en el pasado se fuera, el resto del consejo permaneció en silencio observando la reacción del cabecilla. Sin importar las cosas que días antes habían pasado en la aldea. Luego de ese incomodo momento de silencio uno de los ancianos decidió ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la salida, y así todos imitaron al primero dejando al Hokage en la soledad de la habitación.

Hacia casi un día desde que había autorizado al miembro de elite de la rama de Ambus que matara a todo su clan, había accedido a eso, para el y su corazón no estaba bien… de nuevo habían tenido que dejar solo a un pequeño niño que necesitaba de el apoyo de una familia para crecer y ahora por la culpa de su propio clan estaría solo.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y el ultimo de los Uchihas había comenzado a asistir a la academia normalmente, se le había prohibido acercarse al lugar de la tragedia por motivos de seguridad mental, le asignaron un departamento a unas calles del que tenia su rubio amigo. Era de esperar que los ánimos del niño no fueran los mejores, pero nunca trataban de que su amigo pudiera llevar su perdida bien, le tomaban la mano cuando el la alzaba para poder alcanzar el cielo, lo abrazaban cuando el necesitaba calor, trataban de entregar lo que faltaba sin importarles recibir algo a cambio. Pero a veces ellos no estaban y la soledad, los recuerdos de aquella noche volvían como golpes en su mente destruyendo sus pequeñas fuerzas.

Hoy era un día de esos después de la escuela, de esos días en donde Hinata tenia que correr a su casa ya que tenia que entrenar con su primo, uno de esos días en los que Iruka-sensei invitaba a Naruto a comer porque necesitaba hablar en privado por su comportamiento y bajas notas.

Uno de esos días en los que el caminaba solo a su casa, equivocando el camino, encontrándose a solo unos metros del aislado complejo de los Uchihas, que aun se mantenía cerrado con esas cintas amarillas y rojas.

Camino a su nuevo hogar, tenia que pasar por el mismo lugar donde el lago de konoha brillaba y el pequeño puente se mantenía en solitario donde el le mostraba a su padre el progreso con su Katon, de nuevo sumido en sus recuerdos bajo hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, su mirada perdida en el agua tranquila, imaginando el reflejo de lo que era su antes de esto, lagrimas rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Oka-san, Oto-san…- sollozaba mientras frotaba sus ojos con el antebrazo, tratando de dejar de llorar.- ahora estoy solito.- dijo cerrando mas fuerte sus ojos y viendo la imagen de su hermano frente a los cuerpos inertes de sus padres.- Itachi nii-san… TE ODIO!

En ese pequeño corazón habían logrado lo propuesto, el sentía odio hacia su único hermano, sentía miedo y odio por el.

-Ya no soy un niño llorón.-se dijo a viva voz mientras que limpiaba los últimos rastros de su mojado rostro, tomo tu bolso de un costado ejerciendo fuerza, tensando su cuerpo grito.- ME VENGARE DE TI… ITACHI!.

Camino de regreso a paso lento, estaba decidido a matar a su hermano, mientras que su mente procesaba lo que había decidido su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, sentía miedo de el, le temía por lo que había echo con su familia, temía que el pudiera terminar de la misma manera, no quería morir, pero tenia que intentar ser fuerte, tenia que aprender a utilizar sus poderes para acabar con el.

El miedo debía terminar ahí…

.

.

.

-Vamos Naruto, come tu plato de ramen y luego te vas a dormir.- el pequeño rubio lo miro y se dispuso a comer su 3er tazón de ramen.- a veces siento que no escuchas nada de lo que te digo.

-No esch ashi Iruka-shensei.- hablaba con la boca llena de fideos.

-Naruto no debes de hablar con la boca llena de comida.- dijo dando unos golpecitos en su espalda ya que este había comenzado a toser por culpa de la comida.

Luego de que el pequeño rubio terminara de comer, caminaron en dirección a casa del niño, si era cierto que el sensei sabia de la relación de amistad que llevan sus dos alumnos con el ultimo de los Uchiha, nunca pensó en entrometerse en su sana amistad, también era cierto que la única niña de su grupo tenia un carácter completamente diferente al los otros dos, el moreno se preguntaba si ellos sabían realmente, o mas bien, si el pequeño les había contado quien había sido el autor de la masacre, y si eso había pasado, como era que habían reaccionado los dos pequeños. Y sin mas tiempo que perder se aventuro a preguntar.

-Naruto dime algo… tu y Sasuke son muy amigos?

-Claro que si.- sonreía al recordar a su amigo.- es solo que ahora Sasuke ha estado actuando extraño.- dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Y no sabes porque esta pasando esto?

-Bueno… yo creo que es por lo de su familia.- cerro un poco los ojos en forma de pensar en algo antes de tomar fuertemente la mano de su sensei.- el… Iruka-sensei, el perdió todo lo que tenia en esta vida.- sus palabras llenaron de un vacío su pecho de tal manera que no pudo evitar detener el paso y agacharse ante el pequeño rubio.

-Naruto tu sabes también lo que significa eso, verdad?

-No, no lo se… se que yo tampoco tengo padres, se que no tengo a nadie, pero lo que siento en mi pecho es diferente a lo que el debe de sentir.- con ambas manitos libres toco su frágil pecho.

-Por que dices eso, cual es la diferencia? .- nunca había tenido una conversación como esta con su alumno, y lo que había comenzado a sentir era mas rabia de lo que su contenido pecho podía. Nunca nadie se había puesto a pensar en lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza, todos temiendo que pueda despertar, todos ignorantes de lo que no saben, siempre siendo egoístas con los hechos.- Podrías decírmelo?

-Hai!... yo siento un vacío en mi pecho desde el momento que recuerdo, pero ya se esta llenando…- una sonrisa tierna adorno su rostro he ilumino sus brillantes ojos azules.- mis amigos, tu Iruka-sensei y Hokage-sama han sido un apoyo para mi.

-Eres un buen pequeño…- su mano estaba sobre su cabeza en forma de apoyo.- Sasuke necesita de su apoyo, Hinata y tu es lo único que les quedo.

-Eso es mentira.- el moreno lo miro interrogante, ¿era posible que hubiera otro amigo o un adulto que también los estuviera apoyando, pero quien seria esa persona?.- el aun tiene a su hermano, Itachi esta vivo… Sasuke nos conto que el no estaba cuando esto paso… pero no sabia donde estaba.

Todo indicaba que el pequeño les había mentido a sus amigos, las razones podrían ser muchas pero tratándose de un niño de solo apenas 6 años las causan solo podrían ser 2…

"_A bloqueado todo recuerdo de quien fue el que asesino a todos esa noche"_

"_Mintió por miedo a que juzgaran a su hermano"_

-Uchiha Itachi, esta vivo?.- fue una pregunta casi curiosa, el sabia que el autor de los asesinatos había sido el, todos lo sabían.

-Hai!, Sasuke dice que su hermano es muy poderoso, que es un Ambu, que el es su hermano preferido… me hubiera gustado tener un hermano como el.

-Ya tienes uno muy parecido a el.- los juguetones ojos de Naruto lo vieron preguntándose si eso era verdad.

-De verdad?

-Hai.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo conozco?.- pregunto inocentemente mirándolo a los ojos con curiosidad.

-Bueno el pequeño Sasuke es muy parecido a Itachi.- se levanto y comenzó a caminar dejando al rubio unos cuantos pasos atrás.

No lo veía desde su posición pero sabia que una sonrisa surcaba el rostro del pequeño.

.

.

.

pasando el umbral de la puerta de su nuevo departamento, el azabache tiro su bolso al lado de la cama quedándose estático mientras miraba a través de la ventana, el sol aun no se ocultaba por completo y los colores cálidos del atardecer lo lleno de melancolía. Llevaba solo unos días desde aquel fatídico día y su mente vagaba en lo inútil que era, se cuestionaba el poco poder que tenia.

-Si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte… no estarían muertos.

Se cuestionaba el echo de no haber podido salvarlos… pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que eso no era verdad, el era solo un niño, y jamás, jamás hubiera podido vencer a su hermano…

-Itachi nii-san, por que me dejaste solito.- lagrimas caían desde sus ojos terminando por chocar en el frio suelo de madera de su habitación.- duele, todo aquí dentro duele…

ahora echándose en el suelo pegando la espalda a la cama sujeto sus pequeñas rodillas y había comenzado a llorar, estaba cansado de tener que recordar lo que había sucedido aquella noche, estaba cansado de mirar por la ventana y no ver aquellas rosas de la cual su madre estaba orgullosa, no quería estar solo y su alma intranquila no lo dejaba en paz. Después de un largo rato las lagrimas dejaron de caer por sus ojos, su llanto frenético de hace unos minutos a tras dejo de salir por su garganta cansada, sentía que las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle, no tenia ganas de subir a su cama, no tenia ganas de prender la luz… no tenia ganas de nada.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su ensoñamiento, camino hacia la puerta repudiando que algún sensei viniera a verlo y hablar de lo que ya sabia, recordándole que su propio hermano había acabado con todo su clan, y si no fuera poco haciendo énfasis en que sus padres habían muerto atravesados con su propia espada.

Furioso abrió la puerta, pero sus ojos se abrieron mientras veía una melena rubia mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa y una bolsa en sus manos.

-Naruto, que haces aquí?

-No es obvio, vengo a ver a mi mejor amigo.- dijo y sin esperar a que el azabache lo dejara pasar entro y puso la bolsa sobre la mesa.- y a que podemos jugar?

-Jugar?, a estas horas Naruto, no crees que es tarde, para que andes solo por la calle?.- dijo el azabache frotándose los ojos.

-Eso no importa… nadie espera a que regrese a casa.- dijo el rubio caminando hacia dentro, el pequeño Uchiha apretó sus manitos en un acto de lastima hacia ambos, después de todo ahora ellos dos se encontraban completamente solos.

-Tienes razón.- dijo acercándose a su amigo. Pero un sonoro rugido proveniente de su estomago provoco las risitas del rubio del lugar.- vamos no te rías, no he comido nada.- bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo imagine, por eso…- se acerco a la mesa y tomo la bolsa que tenia hace unos momentos a tras.- mira lo que te he traído, pensé que no tendrías ganas de ir a comer a algún lugar, así que, yo te traje esto.- le paso la bolsa y sonrió.

Luego de aceptar la comida de su amigo avergonzado, el rubio le ayudo a preparar lo que era su siempre rico ramen instantáneo, después de todo era lo único que tenia en casa, sentados en la mesa esperando unos minutos para que el ramen estuviera listo, el rubio comenzó a hablar de nuevo, contando las cosas que le había dicho su sensei, comento el sabor que tenia el mejor ramen de la aldea.

Aunque tuviera solo 6 años el podía notar y ver la tristeza en esos ojos oscuros, probó de contar algo estúpido y gracioso, pero su amigo solo curvo una línea insensible a lo que decía, tenia que hacer algo para animarlo o el comenzaría a sentirse mal… después de todo el aun quería tener a alguien a su lado.

-Sasuke, sabias que hoy Hinata-chan tendría que entrenar con su primo?.- una pregunta echa con la mas inocente curiosidad provoco que el ultimo de los Uchiha lo mirara de inmediato.

-No, yo solo… no yo no sabia.- había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos durante todos estos días que no le había tomado importancia en lo que sucedía con sus amigos, y ahora su amigo le preguntaba por esa niña de ojos pálidos y el no sabia nada.

-No me gusta que entrene con el, siempre llega con dolores y con su cara magullada.- dijo preocupado, mirando a los ojos a su amigo.

-A mi tampoco me gusta que le hagan daño a Hinata-chan, se supone que un familiar no es para hacerte daño, el debería cuidarla.

-Pero es parte de su entrenamiento.

-Si lo se, su familia es muy estricta en cuanto a eso.

-Algún día le pateare el trasero a su primo, ya veras Sasuke.- el pequeño azabache lo miro sorprendido ante esa declaración.- Hinata-chan no merece tener un primo tan desagradable y menos que la trate mal.

Ellos desconocían lo que verdaderamente pasaba dentro de las paredes que resguardaban el complejo de los Hyuga, pero sabían con quien era que ella entrenaba, sabia que al día siguiente ella llegaba adolorida, cansada; sabían que detrás de esa cara angelical y nerviosa aguardaba una niña que lo único que necesitaba era lo mismo que ellos.

-Yo te ayudare a pateárselo, lo prometo Naruto!.- ambos levantaron la mano derecha en un puño, haciendo una promesa… ellos le patearían el trasero al genio de los Hyuga por tratar mal a su amiga.

-Hai!

Luego de haber comido ambos se tiraron sobre la cama mirando hacia el cielo de la habitación, uno de los pequeños rompió el silencio.

-Yo quiero sacarle sangre de nariz por aquella vez en que Hinata-chan llego con la mejilla morada y…- Paro y cerro los ojos avergonzándose de lo que diría.- por su culpa ella no podía sonreír.

Su acompáñate se quedo mirando el techo y también cerro los ojos recordando ese día en que ella nuevamente usaba la capucha para poder ocultar ese feo color de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"_Yo también quiero hacerlo"._

Quedando dormidos ambos pequeños el uno al lado del otro.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Olas a todos! **

**Respecto a este capitulo…; he manejado el tema de la muerte de los padres de Sasuke de una manera dolorosa, pero también quiero que vean el apoyo de sus amigos como en el manga no se ve por lo que Sasuke es un chico cerrado, mi idea es que el cree lazos a partir del mismo momento en el que el pasa por un momento que marco su vida, se que el se hubiera comportado de una manera diferente si no hubiera estado solo, al igual que Naruto y que decir de Hinata que sin dejar de lado nada, ellos igual pasaron por malos momentos… nada se les ha hecho fácil, a ninguno. **

**Y RESPECTO A LOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBI QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODOS…! **

Magic ann love, Guest, EyesGray-sama y Ari.

Agradezco mucho el apoyo de todos… :D


	5. Soledad

0o0o0oo0o0o0 Lazos o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**NaruHinaSasu**

**Soledad**

Chiiiachan

Pasaban las horas, los días, las semanas incluso habían pasado meses de aquel fatídico día…

Y las cosas habían cambiado… un poco.

-Corre Sasuke.- gritaba un pequeño rubio que sostenía una de las puertas que daba a alguna sala vacía.

-Si ya voy, tu solo sostén la puerta!.- dijo corriendo a unos metros de donde estaba su amigo.

-Ya vienen!.- grito el rubio y un Sasuke agitado mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

-Pensé que me verían entrar.- dijo dejándose caer al suelo por el cansancio.

-Deberías pararlas, son todas unas tontas.-hablo inflando las mejillas el rubio que parecía harto de la situación.

-Como si eso fuera posible Naruto, ya las he despreciado a todas, les dije cosas feas y nada…- dijo suspirando derrotado.

El rubio no entendía como había sucedido tal cosa, en apenas unas semanas de haber entrado a la academia todas las chicas perseguían a su mejor amigo, había una en especial que lo seguía también, su amigo había probado de rechazarla muchas veces pero ella era insistente.

Cuando la vio por primera ves no pensó que podría llegar a ocupar parte de su corazoncito, era tan linda, el problema era que ella solo probaba de hacerlo sentir mal, le decía cosas muy feas, se burlaba de el cuando fallaba y lo peor de todo era que seguía ciegamente a su mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke. No tenia ni idea por que era que seguía tratando de acercarse a ella…

"_Después de todo era una pesada". _

-Creo que tienes razón.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Has visto a Hinata-chan?.- pregunto aun desde el suelo el azabache sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos sobre aquella que lo despreciaba.

-No la he visto desde que comenzó el receso.

-hmmm…

.

.

.

Sentada debajo de uno de los arboles que se encontraban debajo de las salas, tomaba un jugo sin ganas, apoyaba su espalda en el ancho tronco mientras que sus manos aferraban fuertemente la pequeña caja de jugo.

Tenia deseos de llorar, uno de sus mejores amigos, a quien ella admiraba y quería de una manera que la hacia sentir unas pequeñas sensaciones en su estomago que le eran agradables, pero ahora el quería a una de las niñas de su clase, una de esas insoportables niñas gritonas…

"_Si yo fuera como ella, quizás…" _

Sacudiendo su cabeza se negó a seguir pensando en algo tan estúpido como eso, ahora debería tener mejores cosas en su mente, cosas que la ayudaran a poder ser mejor ante los ojos de su padre, tenia que crecer y convertirse en una buena Kunoichi.

La mente de Hinata giraba alrededor de lo que había conseguido al comienzo de la academia, sentía que su pecho se apretaba al pensar que podría quedarse sola de nuevo, no quería perder a sus amigos, incluso su mente busco la escusa de su atracción hacia el rubio del porque estaba de esa manera, pero ella sabia que pensar en alguna razón era inútil, ella sabia que solo no quería que la dejaran sola…

Y después de un rato de que su cabeza se alborotara sobre sus pensamientos en los cuales tres personajes salían a relucir, uno que la conocía desde siempre y despreciaba su pequeña existencia, otro que había sido su primer apoyo como amigo y el ultimo que siempre fue su apoyo a pesar de que el jamás se enteraría de eso, su cobardía hacia que sus manos temblaran desmesuradamente.

Ahora hace unas semanas Hyuga Hinata había comenzado a recibir miradas enojadas y despectivas de sus demás compañeras de academia, y sabia perfectamente porque eran estas. En algún momento de temor pensó en alejarse de su amigo, pero su mente y su alma se cerraron a esa opción, no tenían el derecho de arrebatarle a uno de sus amigos y menos por el echo de que ellas gustaban de el, debían de aceptar y comprender que ella era su amiga de mucho antes de que ellas comenzaran a sentir un enamoramiento _psicótico_ hacia su compañero de juegos.

Cerrando los ojos relajo sus manos soltando la cajita de juego para dejarla aun lado suyo, tras comenzar a deshacerse de sus pensamientos, comenzó a escuchar su respiración mas calmada, podía escuchar como las hojas del gran árbol se agitaban con el viento, podía escuchar como la hierva era doblada y maltratada debido a las pisadas….

"_Pisadas"._

Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con la silueta de unas niñas que permanecían de frente hacia ella con las manos en sus costados, Hinata asustada probo de ponerse de pie, pero una de ellas la empujo cayendo al suelo, agradeció que la hierva estuviera mas crecida en donde ella había elegido descansar.

-Que pretendes Hyuga?.- pregunto una que se mantenía enfrente de todas, la pequeña Ojiperla desde su posición viéndose inferior a todas solo prefirió no decir nada.

-Que, eres sorda aparte de ciega?, tonta.- dijo otra tomando la misma altura que la otra chica.

-N-no.- contesto la pequeña mientras bajaba la mirada, no era la primera ves que ellas hacían algo asi, sus manitos comenzaron a temblar y sus dedos hacían movimientos circulares.- Y-yo n-no soy ciega.- dijo mientras unas risotadas escapaban de las bocas de las niñas que tenia enfrente.

-Solo te diremos algo tonta Hyuga.- dijo la chica que acababa de ponerse al lado de la primera.- aléjate de Sasuke-kun!

-Y-yo no p-puedo hacer eso… Sa-Sasuke-kun es mi amigo.

-No te lo estamos preguntando, tienes que hacerlo y ya!.- hablo aun mas fuerte la chica que se encontraba en medio, el resto solo asentía a lo que esta decía.

Y ahí estaba, preguntándose si de verdad debería acceder a lo que ellas querían que ella hiciera, y mientras le vino a la mente lo que había pensado antes de que la interrumpieran, de verdad ella quería ser como ellas?, después de todo lo que ha pasado, su mente se negó a caer en eso, jamás podría ser despiadada como ellas, jamás podría tratar mal a alguien a quien _no_ se lo mereciera, pero ella le hacia daño a alguien?, incluso si se lo mereciera?... la respuesta era _no, _su forma de ser tranquila y sumisa hacían de la Hyuga una presa fácil para chicas con carácter fuerte como lo eran las otras, en otras palabras, no era capas de poder ser como ellas, no era capas de dañar a nadie, no era capas de ir en contra de ninguna persona… pero, eso seguiría siendo así?

-N-no.- dijo temblorosa, no dejaría que nadie dañara lo que había costado tener, no permitiría que por culpa de esas niñas engreídas ella quedara sola como en un comienzo.

-Que dijiste?

-Que no me alejare de mi amigo porque unas simples niñas no puedan soportar el echo de que otra chica este cerca de el.- sus palabras salieron sin basilar, no dudo ni un segundo en decirles lo que tenia atorado en su garganta, _esto la hacia fuerte verdad?_

.

.

.

Se había sentido tan bien decirles eso, su pecho se había hinchado y llenado de orgullo al pronunciar esas palabras, sus sentimientos en ese momento era no dejarse vencer por ellas, pero, todo orgullo de hace unos minutos atrás había quedado en eso…

En los baños de damas Hyuga Hinata miraba por el espejo el reflejo de su rostro, estaba completamente rojo, sentía rabia he impotencia por lo que había sucedido, sus ojos hinchados era evidencia de lo mucho que la hicieron sentir mal, aun disculpándose ellas la tiraron de nuevo al suelo esta ves cayendo de mala manera, ellas la insultaron, se rieron de ella, la amenazaron… y todo gracias a su actuación de valentía.

Sus pequeñas manitos se apretaban mientras aun se veía al espejo…

" _Si pertenezco a un clan fuerte, si soy la heredera de mi clan, si soy la mayor de las hijas de Hyuga Hiashi, si soy la prima del genio que iba un curso delante de ella… entonces porque?, porque nadie podía siquiera tratarme bien?, porque nadie probaba de conocerme y ver que no solo soy una niña tímida?..." _

Ella paro sus pensamientos mientras encontraba la respuesta a cada una de sus interrogantes.

-E-eres débil Hyuga Hinata.- dijo mientras le costaba que saliera la primera palabra.- Un fracaso como heredera, una desilusión como hermana… una carga como prima…

"_Una deshonra de cómo Hija". _

Subió lentamente las manos hasta el lava manos y comenzó abrir lentamente la lleve de agua fría, mojo sus manos y con uno de sus dedos húmedos delineo las marcas de sus lagrimas, sintiendo rabia y miedo, una confusión de sentimientos que la abatían. Mojo su rostro innumerables veces mientras ahogaba un grito bajo el agua de sus pequeñas manos, después de todo no creía que nadie la escuchara a menos que entrara al baño de damas…

.

.

.

Desde los asientos de atrás de la sala de clase, dos chicos se preguntaban el porque su amiga no estaba en medio de ambos como siempre lo habían echo desde que se conocieron el primer día de clases.

Cuando la vieron entrar, Sasuke la llamo para que tomara asiento con ellos y ella solo paso de largo, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarlos o decir algo, simplemente paso y tomo asiento en un lugar donde ella se encontraba sola…

Habrían hecho algo para que ella se molestara con ellos?, quizás dijeron algo que la hizo sentir mal, quizás de nuevo había tenido que entrenar con _el._

.

.

.

La clase pasaba sin mucho que decir, uno de los observadores de los dos que la miraban notaba que ella movía sus manos impacientes, dirigía sus ojos de un lado a otro, tratando de no tener que voltear la cabeza para observas hacia atrás, notaba lo intranquila que se encontraba… y eso le molestaba.

-Porque no esta sentada junto a nosotros?

-Quizás quiera estar sola.- hablo el rubio mientras movía su cabeza en su dirección y notaba sus mejillas mas pálidas de lo normal.

-No lo creo.- dijo mientras su mirada se hacia mas intensa al ver su rostro intranquilo.- algo le ha pasado Naruto, y nosotros como sus amigos debemos averiguarlo.

-Yo le preguntare que… .- dijo pero fue cortado de inmediato por la negación del azabache.

-No Naruto, no ves que ella no nos quiso decir que es lo que le pasa, debemos averiguarlos nosotros.- dijo y miro a su amigo seriamente.

-Seremos como espías?

-Mas que eso.- dijo emocionado.- seremos investigadores secretos que mas encima son sus mejores amigos.- una sonrisa tierna y decidida iluminaba el rostro del pequeño mientras que el rubio a su lado, subía los brazos en forma de emoción.

-Siiiiii!- grito el rubio, olvidando donde se encontraba.

-Naruto, que pretendes gritando?.- dijo Iruka algo molesto por la interrupción del rubio.

-L-lo siento Iruka-sensei.- dijo bajando los brazos que tenia en el aire por la emoción de ser un investigador.

Hinata miro de soslayo hacia sus amigos y un notorio sonrojo se dejo escapar. Notándolo el único Uchiha de la clase.

El codeo al rubio para se pusiera serio por primera vez. El no era muy grande, no tenia mas de 6 años pero se daba cuenta y sabia que si trataba de intersectar a su amiga ella rehuiría de ellos, lo que necesitaban era seguirla… recopilar información del porque ella se alejaba de ellos sin siquiera darles una pequeña explicación.

el rubio lo miro y comprendió a lo que se refería y solo calmo su semblante y miro hacia el pizarrón.

.

.

.

-Que haces Naruto!, shiiii!.- tapaba la boca de su amigo mientras que este detrás de una de las paredes de la academia trataba de respirar.- Ya deja de moverte, no ves que casi la jodes… ahora promete que no gritaras ni nada o esto podría costarnos el resultado de nuestra misión.- el rubio movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de que no gritaría ni nada.

-Casi muero.- dijo en silencio mientras pegaba bocanadas de aire.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo permitir que esto se eche a perder.- decía mientras volvía a mirar por el filo de la pared.

Ella caminaba lentamente hasta la salida del recinto, y se quedo de pie menos de 5 minutos y comenzó a caminar mas aprisa, los dos chicos sin querer perderla de vista corrieron hasta uno de los arboles para poder seguirla y que ella no se diera cuenta. Sasuke agradeció haberse escondido en ese árbol ya que luego de que ellos pasaran un grupo de chicas que se hacían llamar su club de fans paso riendo y tonteando hacia la salida.

La siguieron todo el camino… lo único que notaron fue que ella caminaba despacio y con la cabeza gacha, evitaba mirar hacia sus costados, era como si tuviera miedo de encontrarse con alguien. Quien podría ser esa persona?, aun se lo preguntaban, pero tampoco estaban completamente seguro de que fuera alguien, era su primer día de acción y solo tenían esa pista.

-Y si es Neji?

-No lo creo.

-Es que nunca la había visto así.

-Yo tampoco.

Ahí estaban fuera del recinto de los Hyuga esperando a que algo sucediera, pero ellos sabían que eso no pasaría, no hoy, quizás mañana podrían encontrar alguna pista.

.

.

.

Temprano en la mañana la pequeña entro al baño para poder ducharse, al terminar de sacarse la ropa contemplo su cuerpo en el espejo y noto unos pequeños moretones en sus brazos, ayer no había entrenado después de clases con Neji, su padre no había querido que entrenara con su hermana tampoco… bajo su cabeza apretando el brazo que había cogido con fuerza.

-Soy tan tonta… verdad que ellas ayer…- callo al revivir las imágenes y lo que había sentido en ese momento, por su culpa no se podía acercar a sus amigos, por su culpa ella tenia esos moretones, por su culpa ella se odiaba mas que nuca. Ni un solo grito salió de sus labios abiertos, ni una lagrima callo de sus ya rojos ojos, sus manos seguían apretando su brazo en forma de frustración.- Por ellas te quedaras sola.- termino diciendo mientras que se metía a la ducha y probaba de no llorar.

.

.

.

-Mira ahí viene.- no sabia si ellas eran unas tontas y no les importaba que las escuchara hablar sobre su persona.

La pequeña Hyuga camino temerosa pasando la entrada de la academia, hubiera deseado que su padre no revocará de su labor de traerla a la academia, echaba de menos y necesitaba de Ko, lo necesitaba tanto y mas que antes, temía al entrar al recinto, temía salir de el… pero lo que mas la aterraba era quedarse sola dentro de el y por tantas horas.

Se había puesto a cuestionarse si solo era su familia la que la detestaba, su padre lo hacia, su hermana nunca le dijo nada pero cuando la miraba sentía que lo hacia, Hanabi no la apreciaba, que decir de Neji el hacia notar todo su enojo con cada golpe que lanzaba en sus entrenamientos. Ahora sus compañeras de academia también la odiaban por ser amiga del único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha… y sus amigos?... ellos no habían preguntado siquiera el porque ella no los hablaba, tampoco se acercaron después de que ella decidió tomar asiento sola… Todo el mundo parecía odiarla y su mente temía que la única escapatoria a su corta edad era la muerte.

O ser como el…

En la sala de clases ella tomo asiento donde lo había echo el día anterior, vio a sus amigos sentados juntos mientras hablaban, deseo poder sentarse con ellos, quería reír con ellos como días anteriores, porque ellas no le permitían estar junto con ellos, Hinata no se metería en sus asuntos de fans, solo quería a sus amigos de regreso.

.

.

.

-Naruto, Hinata todavía no nos habla… ayer no pude notar nada.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento y su mirada se clavaba en la nuca de su amiga de cabellos azulados.

-Si supiera que es lo que le pasa con nosotros ya lo habría cambiado.

Ambos pequeños se preguntaron todo el día que era lo que a ella le sucedía, a la hora de la colación ella desaparecía y cuando comenzaban a seguirla una que otra fan comenzaba a perseguir al Uchiha que siempre era ayudado a escapar por el rubio. Todas las formas de sigilosidad para poder averiguar lo que pasaba con su amiga y ninguna estaba dando resultado, nada les decía que era lo que realmente pasaba.

Sentados dentro de una de las salas Naruto y Sasuke comían mas calmados después de escapar de las odiosas niñas que no dejaban en paz al azabache.

-Gracias Naruto.

-Porque?.- pregunto el rubio tomando su jugo en caja. – Que hice?

-Por ayudarme a escapar de ellas.- puso una cara de disgusto y continuo hablando mientras miraba su enorme sándwich.- No me gusta esto, no se que les pasa a esas niñas tontas, las odio… Quiero que Hinata-chan este con nosotros ahora.

-Sabes Sasuke, he estado pensando un poco.

-Que! Tu piensas.- se burlo mientras reía.

-Claro que lo hago, ahora cállate!.

-Esta bien, no entiendo tu seriedad.

-No es seriedad, es solo que me he dado cuenta de algo.- optando una postura de serio y pensador comenzó hablar. – Hinata-chan nos evita.

-Oh! Eres un genio idiota!.- dijo aguantando la risa el pequeño.

-Aun no termino! CALLATE!.- dijo gritando, provocando que su amigo pegara un saltito al asustarse.- Ella nos evita y tus fans no te dejan en paz… las veces que hemos estado jugando y yo he tratado de acercarme a la odiosa de Sakura-chan todas me mira muy feo, es como si casi estuvieran celosas de que yo sea tu amigo.- Termino diciendo mientras el azabache comenzaba a entender a que se refería con eso.- Piénsalo Sasuke, Hinata-chan es muy sensible y buena niña, ella no dañaría a nadie aunque estuvieran haciéndole daño… quizás esas niñas…- fue interrumpido por la conclusión que había llegado su amigo.

-Ellas le hicieron algo y por eso Hinata-chan no quiere juntarse con nosotros.- le aterraba la idea de que eso fuera cierto, a pesar de que solo fueran niños el sabia que existía la maldad en este mundo, la probo con su propia familia. Su pequeña y audaz mente comenzó a devolverle imágenes que nunca considero como importantes.

-Si, bueno es lo que yo pienso, aun no sabemos si realmente ellas le hicieron o le dijeron algo a Hinata-chan… solo se me vino a la mente.

-No esta bien amigo, eso es exactamente lo que paso.- enmudeció al recordar cuando una de las chicas le ponía el pie a Hinata cuando ella se dirigía hacia donde ellos se encontraban, recordó que ella la miro con maldad para luego darle la mano y levantarla, su inexperta mente analítica le jugo el juego de su vida, ella no quería dañarla solo fue un accidente.- Una de ellas le puso el pie a Hinata-chan y ella callo al suelo muy fuerte, pensé que era un accidente porque luego la niña la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero la verdad es que ella la hizo tropezar, ella la boto al suelo y para que yo no me diera cuenta la levanto!.

-Esas niñas están asustando a Hinata-chan para que no este cerca de ti Sasuke, todo es tu culpa!.- dijo molesto por la situación.

-No digas tonterías, no mi culpa que esas niñas tontas me sigan, no es mi culpa que ellas le hagan daño a Hinata-chan.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se echaba a la boca el ultimo pedazo de pan que le quedaba.- Pego me lag pagadan.- el rubio puso una cara de interrogación ya que su amigo había hablado con la boca llena y no había entendido nada.

-QUE!?

-Que me las pagaran, aun que sean niñas son malas y si alguien se mete con nuestra amiga deben pegarlo…

Le habían dado en el clavo, era su segundo día de investigación y ya tenían todo claro, ahora solo debían pescarlas con las manos en la masa y para eso necesitaban un plan, un gran plan donde pudieran sacar a relucir sus dotes de Ninja, que no eran muchos, después de todo habían comenzado hace unos meses.

.

.

.

Medio día y su pequeño pecho se apretaba al darse cuenta que estaba sola, sola como nunca debió de dejar de estar, pensar que su estadía en la academia podía cambiar su vida era falso, esas niñas la molestaban cada vez que podían… o debería decir que cada vez que Uchiha Sasuke no estaba cerca. Aumentando la velocidad de sus inhalaciones la estaban llevando al borde del colapso, quería llorar, desahogarse, gritarle a todos que los odiaba, que algún día seria fuerte y nadie podría menospreciarla, mirarlas con desdén, no temerle al mundo.

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a caer por su blanquecina piel, sus pómulos habían comenzado a enrojecer. Sentada en uno de los cubículos del baño de niñas la pequeña Hyuga se ocultaba de sus agresoras, mantenía las piernas sobre el escusado y con la puerta asegurada, no quería que nadie la encontrara, no quería que nadie la insultara el día de hoy… cuando fuera la hora ella saldría y enfrentaría todo como siempre, sumisa, torpe, con temor.

Si te mantenías en silencio podías escuchar como sus sollozos salían por el cubículo, si no te movías podías sentir el pesar que inundaban el baño… si te mantenías en completo silencio podías sentir que había una pequeña niña apretando sus piernas cerca de su pecho mientras probaba de calmarse.

.

.

.

ya casi terminaba el receso y la pequeña niña iba a comenzar a salir del baño cuando un ruido estridente al abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de entrada a los baños. Con un respingón llevo sus piernas nuevamente sobre la taza del baño y apretó fuerte tratando de guardar silencio.

-Vamos llorona sal del baño.- una voz melosa la llamaba.

La llamaban como siempre, como era posible que supieran que ella se había escondido ahí, trato de ser sigilosa al salir del salón, procuro que nadie la viera. Pero todo había salido mal, ellas la habían encontrado y solo era cuestión de segundos para que la encontraran dentro de ese cubículo.

-Sabemos que estas aquí llorona, porque no dejas de esconderte de una vez.- a cada momento se escuchaba mas y mas cerca y fuerte la voz.

"_La llave se abrió lentamente, escuche como algo se llenaba… hubiera querido que mis ojos funcionaran en ese momento, si funcionaran quizás yo podría hacer algo al respecto, pero no sabia que tenían planeado… la verdad lo sabia, sabia perfectamente que harían y me aterraba… NO, no, no no! No tenia que pasarme esto, ¿que había hecho yo para que ellas me odien tanto?, escucho como ellas se ríen tratando de taparse la boca, la cual había estado haciendo yo para que no me escucharan sollozar… tendría que entrar mojada a la sala de clases, todos me llaman con sobre nombres, odio esto."_

La pequeña niña sentía como su pecho retumbaba mientras los pasos de las otras menores se hacían mas cerca, incluso el chocar del agua derramada.

-Hinata-chan, eres una niña tonta y llorona… creo que ya no es suficiente con que te alejes de el, hemos decidido que deberías volver a tu _casa_.- la ultima palabra la altero demasiado, ellas querían que se marchara de la academia, quería que llegara a su casa y le dijera, que se enfrentara con su padre y le dijera que ni la academia era algo que ella podía ser.

"_Miedo… tengo miedo, de mi padre" _

-O-oto-sama, O-oto-sama.- su voz era temblorosa, estaba llena de miedo de su padre y sus constantes fracasos que un poco de agua sobre sus ropas no era nada, por lo mismo comenzó a bajar las piernas lentamente de la taza para ponerse de pie torpemente.- el m-me mataria, n-no deben mo-mojarme.- callo ante la estridentes risas de aquellas que se mantenían afuera y que tanto la hostigaban.

-¿Tienes miedo de tu padre Hyuga?.- pregunto una de ellas que apoyaba sus manos sobre la puerta donde se podía ver los pequeños pies de la pequeña presa.- Eres una cobarde, niñita, tu padre te pega porque _no_ _te quiere…_

"_Lo se, se que no me quiere".-_ toco con su mano su pecho mientras apretaba por dentro.

-Si seguro eres la culpable de la _muerte de tu madre_.- la niña que llevaba el balde de agua se acerco despacio hacia la puerta.

"_Claro que no lo soy… no lo soy".- _bajo completamente sus manos apretando las manos fuertemente, sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-Eres una vergüenza para tu padre seguro.- hablo mas alto llamando la atención de la chica que tenia el balde con agua que por la señal levanto los brazos y tiro el agua dentro del cubículo, mojando completamente a la niña dentro de el.- Jamás le ganarías a nadie, tonta niña CIEGA!.- grito y la niña dentro se tenso y dejo de respirar…

_CONTINUARA… _

- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nooo! Perdón! Me demore mas de lo que tenia planeado, mi excusa ammmm… bueno tengo mil trabajo, y cuando tengo tiempo mi mente no piensa con claridad…

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado… Yuri-chan43 – Ari – Nanii.98 – Annie Thompson – EyesGray-sama … gracias a todos por los comentarios…

A veces he escrito al final del capitulo que no me importan muchos los comentarios, pero es una vil mentira, soy media orgullosa… me ayuda leer que les gusta lo que escribo, me encanta ver que en mi bandeja hay mas correos de fanfiction… me anima! Asi que háganme un favor y ayuden a mi mente.!

DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLZ :3

Adiós….


	6. Hyuga Hinata

0o0o0oo0o0o0 Lazos o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**NaruHinaSasu**

**Hinata**

Chiiiachan

-Que haces Hinata?.- sus ojos parecían que saldrían de sus cuencas, sus manos no podían moverse, la imagen frente de ellos era desagradable, nunca pensaron que alguien podría causar tanto pánico y dolor.- S-suéltalas, Hinata suéltalas!.- grito y ella despertó de su transe, soltando a una de ellas, dejándola caer en el piso que se encontraba salpicado de sangre.

.

.

.

-No podemos permitir que ella permanezca en la academia, usted comprenderá que causo un gran daño a las familias de esas niñas, las dejo muy graves.

-Pero no pueden sacarla, ella solo se defendió de ellas, usted y ninguno de los sensei que se encontraban en las instalaciones vieron nada, ninguno de ustedes saben como comenzaron los acontecimientos y odio decir que, mi hija actuó por defensa propia.- dijo mientras lo retaba con la mirada, su hija estaba siendo acusada de lesiones graves a un grupo de niñas que trataban de sobrevivir en cuidados intensivos.

-Tiene razón en eso, pero también sabe que después de lo que paso, su hija es inestable.

-Es solo una niña aterrada que decidió dejar de esconderse.- hablaba como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que su hija mayor había causado, su pecho se llenada de orgullo por el echo de que ella había causado daño, daño que nunca pensó que ella le podría hacer a alguien.

-Haremos una investigación de los hechos, téngalo por seguro Hiashi-sama.- dijo para que este ultimo solo saliera de la oficina del Hokage orgulloso.

.

.

.

"_No, no, no… como pude hacer algo así, yo no me di cuenta… yo solo, explote"_

Después de lo ocurrido llamaron a su padre de inmediato, a ella la dirigieron a una sala donde habían muchas luces, sus manos se apretaban una contra la otra buscando un poco de seguridad dentro de su tembloroso cuerpo, la fría silla de metal donde la sentaron parecía que se movía sola, todo el cuarto blanco daba muchas vueltas, se sentía mareada. Miro sus manos y al estar manchadas de sangre unas ganas enormes de vomitar la invadieron.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello afirmaba el balde de metal entre sus manos mientras que su cuerpo convulsionaba todo lo que había comido durante el día. Un hombre la miraba apoyado en una de las paredes detrás de ella.

"_Como es posible que alguien con tanto miedo y desesperación pueda causar algo así, y mas si ellas no le hicieron nada, pero este no es el caso, esas niñas crearon a un monstruo que despertara cuando se sienta desesperado."_

-Conocías a esas niñas?.- pregunto moviéndose lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella que se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su polera.

-E-ellas, s-solo s-son de mi cl-clase.- dijo mirando hacia el suelo fuera de la visual del tarro que almacenaba su vomito.- Y-yo no las hablaba.- su respiración y todo su cuerpo saltaba, era tanto el miedo que sentía por el hombre frente a ella y por lo que había echo que lagrimas caían solas de sus blanquecinos ojos.

-Porque usaste la técnica secreta de tu clan en contra de ellas?.- miraba directo a sus ojos.

-Y-yo, yo no lo se.- apretaba sus ropas mientras trataba de recordar el porque y como había comenzado la situación.- N-no se.

-Debes recordarlo Hyuga, no saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas algo concreto… o mejor dicho, algo que te crea.

Difundir miedo era lo suyo, analizar a las personas mientras las interrogaba era su trabajo, descubrir lo que planeaban o ir mas haya de sus mentiras era su trabajo y ahora se encontraba en la situación de una pequeña niña de 6 años que había dejado casi moribundas a 6 de sus compañeras de clase.

.

.

.

Apretaba su mano con todas las fuerzas que podía, nunca pensó he imagino que su investigación terminaría en el baño de las niñas… y menos con esas imágenes.

-Que hacían en el baño de niñas?.- Iruka-sensei estaba molesto por lo sucedido, pero ellos notaban lo nervioso que se encontraba, ellos eran de su clase y no pudo notar que algo asi podía suceder.- respondan!.- alterado los miraba y asustaba mas a los pobres pequeños delante de el.

-Naruto y yo fuimos porque teníamos una idea de que Hinata-chan estaría escondida en el baño.- dijo mirando el suelo y luego a su amigo que de sus ojos se asomaban unas lagimas.- antes de entrar vimos como unas niñas entraban… si hubiéramos llegado antes.

-A que te refieres si hubieran llegado antes?.- pregunto curioso, ellos fueron los únicos testigos que vieron lo que paso.

-Si nosotros hubiéramos llegado antes hubiéramos parado a esas niñas y asi Hinata-chan no se hubiera enojado.

-Ellas molestaban a Hinata-chan, ellas la obligaron a que no se juntara mas con nosotros, hicieron que ella estuviera sola.- el pequeño rubio lo decía mientras sus ojos azules lo miraban destrozado, lleno de culpabilidad… dentro de sus cabezas ellos eran los culpables por lo que acababa de suceder, su amiga se había quedado sola y por eso estaba indefensa.- es su culpa, ellas… se lo merecían.

-No digas eso Naruto, ninguna de esas niñas merecía que Hyuga Hinata las golpeara.- dijo mientras que dejaba atónito al pequeño que solo pudo mirar el suelo antes de hablar.

-Hinata-chan no merecía que ellas la trataran así, Hinata-chan no merece muchas cosas de las que le han sucedido y nadie hace nada… y ahora que ella por fin pudo defenderse de ellas la tienen encerrada, COMO SI FUERA UNA DELINCUENTE!.- su grito impacto a Iruka, el pequeño rubio salió corriendo de la sala mientras que detrás de el un azabache solo apretaba sus labios.

.

.

.

La habían soltado el segundo día de interrogación, con lagrimas en los ojos y pesar había confesado todo lo que había sucedido, le conto como era que ellas la molestaban, le conto como había llegado a esconderse en el baño… pero no pudo responder el porque había reaccionado con ese cólera hacia ellas. Al corroborar los hechos la pequeña niña fue dejada en libertad, los padres de las menores decidieron que era un peligro que una Hyuga estuviera en la academia, pero no podían sacarla, no era su culpa… todo había pasado por defensa propia.

Había pasado una semana y ella no asistía a las clases en la academia, había pasado una semana y su padre orgulloso comenzó a entrenar a su hija mayor personalmente, dejando a su hija menor a cargo de su sobrino Neji.

-Vamos Hinata, ponte en guardia de nuevo.

-Hai!

-Una mas!

Algo en ella había despertado aquel día, una fuerza que nunca imagino tener en su interior, habían habilidades que jamás pensó que ella podía desarrollar y lo mas increíble era que jamás pensó que su padre le volvería a sonreír con orgullo… y todo por usar su ya despertado Byakugan.

-Hinata estoy muy orgulloso del entrenamiento de hoy.- dijo mirando a su hija que se encontraba exhausta, ella se puso como pudo lo mas derecha posible.

-G-gracias Oto-sama.

El dejo la habitación de entrenamiento y ella se quedo inmóvil, le agradaba la idea de que su padre la considerara, le gustaba la idea de que ya no la viera como la débil he inútil hija que tuvo… ahora la veía.

"_Pero aquí aun sigue vacío"._

.

.

.

-Kyaaa! SASUKE-KUN!.- los gritos de las niñas era insoportable, tanto el nombrado como su rubio amigo ya no soportaban mas con esto, estaban hartos de la situación, por culpa de sus estupideces habían pasado la peor semana de sus pequeñas vidas.

-YA ESTOY HARTO!.- dijo el pequeño azabache deteniéndose y encarando a la horda de chiquillas que lo seguían.- YA BASTA!, DEJENME EN PAZ, USTEDES NO ME INTERESAN!, NINGUNA DE USTEDES ES LINDA, SON TODAS UNAS HORRIBLES PERSONAS, LAS ODIO! DEJENME EN PAZ!.- grito, su cara estaba roja por la rabia que sentía, no podía seguir así, no era agradable asistir a un lugar donde ni siquiera podías estar con tus amigos tranquilo, las encaro y ellas estaban poniendo cara de pena, algunas tenían sus ojos con lagrimas, otras ya habían comenzado a llorar pero el pequeño frente a ellas estaba inmutable, solo quería paz.- no me interesa que lloren, no me interesa que me acusen, no me interesan ustedes… que por su culpa… QUE POR SU CULPA HINATA-CHAN NO ESTA!

Algunas niñas salieron corriendo, otras solo se quedaron ahí estupefactas de lo que les había gritado el niño que idolatraban, gustaban de alguien que nunca las vería como ellas querían, no quizás a esta edad, otras maldijeron a la Hyuga y salieron de ahí. Mientas que los dos chicos les dedicaron una mirada de enojo y salieron de ahí para poder comer algo, después de todo era la hora de almuerzo.

-Sasuke…?

-Que?

-Crees que volvamos a ver a Hinata-chan?.- pregunto el rubio mientras esperanzado miraba de costado a su amigo, necesitaba una respuesta positiva o tendría que ir a su casa y tirar la gran puerta que los separaban.

-No lo se Naruto.- seguían caminando y ahora ambos en silencio.

.

.

.

Todas las luces del establecimiento estaban apagadas, su habitación que daba al gran jardín de su madre se iluminaba con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, sin poder evitarlo abrió la ventana y salto por ella cayendo al frio césped, evitando hacer ruido camino hasta donde se encontraban un conjunto de pequeñas flores blancas, su madre antes de morir le había dicho que cuando estuviera la luna en lo mas alto del cielo mirara las flores y podría ver algo mágico… lo estaba esperando con elocuente fervor, necesitaba que pasara algo mágico para llenar aquel espacio vacío.

"_Si tan solo ellos estuvieran una vez mas conmigo". _

El ruido de una rama quebrarse llamo su atención y activo su byakugan como lo había estado practicando con su padre, después de aquel día donde daño a esas niñas ella tenia la habilidad de poder activar su línea de sangre, no era gran cosa, su primo ya podía hacerlo hacia mucho tiempo. Activando sus ojos miro a su alrededor y pudo verlos, ahí estaban dos pequeñas sombras que se acercaban a la gran muralla, tratando de treparlas ella supo de quienes se trataban.

"_Oka-san tenia razón, bajo la luna las flores muestran un lado que no todos pueden ver, bajo la luna ocurren cosas buenas"._

Se movió con sumo cuidado para quedar junto a la gran pared del patio frente a su habitación, podía sentir el cantar de los bichos nocturnos he incluso podía escuchar las respiraciones de los dos individuos al otro lado. De un momento a otro sintió pánico de volver a verlos, hacia días que no los había visto si quiera, su padre desde que la retiro de la academia no la dejaba salir… vivía en un encierro.

Al percatarse que si su padre los encontraba dentro del recinto seria terrible, no quería ni pensar en eso, así que su rápido plan era simple, ella saldría.

Trepo ágilmente un árbol que se encontraba a unos 2 metros de la gran muralla y salto.

.

.

.

-No estoy seguro que debamos hacerlo.

-No seas gallina, ella es nuestra amiga y no sabemos que fue lo que paso.

-Tienes razón, pero yo me refería a la hora en la que vamos, ya casi es media noche.

-No importa, se que ella se alegra de vernos.

Corrieron a todo lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas y llegaron a las afueras del recinto de los Hyuga, la verdad que cuando estaban escondidos detrás de la pared del frente no se veía tan imponente la muralla, pero ahora que se encontraban ahí, era enorme.

-Sasuke, aun no tengo las habilidades como para trepar la muralla.

-No te preocupes Naruto ya se como subiremos.- puso sus manos juntas y espero a que su amigo captara la idea, espero unos segundos y su amigo solo estaba de pie.- Vamos Naruto sube aquí con agilidad y yo te impulsare hacia arriba y así podrás alcanzar hasta arriba.

-Oh!, okey.- se puso en posición de correr y se abalanzo sobre su amigo, pero el azabache al ver una sombra sobre el muro en vez de tirar a Naruto hacia arriba solo soltó las manos por el susto y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-L-lo siento, yo n-no quería a-asustarlos.- dijo ella que caía delante de ellos.

-No esta bien, me evitaste tener que cargar al pesado de Naruto.- dijo el azabache sonriendo.

-Oye, no soy pesado.- afirmo el rubio provocando que la peliazul riera dulcemente.

La sonrisa de ella quedo pegada en sus mentes mientras ellos respiraban con alivio, sus pequeñas mentes habían pensado que ella se había olvidado de ellos, pensaron que quizás ella no quería estar mas con ellos, pensaron que la habían cambiado por otra niña, o que quizás su cerebro había sido cambiado por la de un adulto… después de que vieron a esas niñas en el suelo salpicadas de su propia sangre, pensaron que ella había desaparecido.

Después del primer encuentro en casi 2 semanas uno de ellos hablo, sacando de su aturdimiento a la peliazul que vestía su pijama.

-Hinata-chan, porque dejaste que ellas te alejaran de nosotros?

-Y-yo.- su nerviosismo había vuelto como su alma salía corriendo de su cuerpo.

-No nos quieres como tus amigos?

-Y-yo n-no.- ellos hacían preguntas sin dejar que ella pudiera tomar su tiempo de respirar y aclarar las cosas.- Yo no quiero dejar de ser su amiga.- apretó sus manos en la bata blanca con pequeñas flores color lavanda.

-Pero entonces porque nos dejaste solitos?.- el rubio había soltado mientras ambos ponían cara de pena.- Te echamos mucho de menos, verdad Sasuke?

-Hai!

-NO!.- grito ella, luego para taparse la boca con ambas manos, después de todo estaban a las afueras del recinto Hyuga y ella estaba fuera de su cama, si alguien se enteraba que ella no estaba, quizás su padre la encerraría de por vida.-Vengan.- se acerco a ellos y tomo a cada uno de las manos y los llevo fuera de ahí.

Caminaron tomados de las manos hasta alejarse del lugar, los llevo en silencio hacia los claros de la aldea, la noche mostraba un manto de estrellas que hipnotizaba, la enorme luna menguante iluminaba lo suficiente el claro para poder verse. Ella se detuvo y dio la vuelta, los miro y tomo asiento en la verde hierba, ellos la imitaron formando un circulo, sus miradas se encontraban con la de ella esperando alguna cosa que saliera de sus labios.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun yo jamás quise dejar de hablarlos, jamás paso por mi mente quedar sola de nuevo… pero ellas me amenazaron, me dijeron que no querían verme nunca mas hablando con Sasuke-kun, no querían que me juntara con el y como Naruto-kun siempre estaba contigo tuve que alejarme de ambos.

-No debiste hacerles caso Hinata-chan!.- el azabache estaba enojado con esas niñas, habían hecho que su mejor amiga se alejara de ellos, habían ocasionado que se ausentara de la academia ninja… habían ocasionado que ella fuera cruel.

-Ellas me daban miedo.- dijo ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo.- ellas también me golpearon, y-y yo no quería hacerles daño, pero ellas..- toco su pecho apretándolo y los miro con una leve sonrisa.- ellas despertaron un poder en mi, mi padre esta orgulloso de mi, dice que ahora podría ser lo que siempre quiso.

-Pero ellas… las dejaste muy mal.

-Lo se, cuando me lanzaron el balde de agua fría mi mente se apago y no recuerdo nada, mi cuerpo actuó por si mismo, Ibiki-san me dijo que reacciono al enojo y tenciones acumuladas, no pude entender mucho de lo que dijo pero menciono que ellas habían tenido la culpa por mi comportamiento, que no debía preocuparme… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en sus caras cuando desperté, cuando me llamaste Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke la miro y a través de sus blancos ojos vio de nuevo esas aterradoras imágenes.

"_Habíamos visto a Hinata-chan entrar al baño de niñas y decidimos esperarla en las escaleras que se encontraban aun lado de los baños, tuvimos que escondernos porque si nos venían las locas niñas que me seguían no podríamos averiguar que era lo que pasaba con nuestra amiga. Esperamos menos de 10 minutos y vimos pasar a un grupo de niñas hablando que tenían que encontrar a una niña ciega, en un comienzo no había entendido a lo que se referían, luego d minutos escuchamos que algunas niñas hablaban fuerte, se referían a alguien con odio, le habían comenzado a decir malas palabras… ahí note que ellas estaban buscando a Hinata-chan_ _y a la que insultaban también era a ella, no actué rápido, me costo tomar el brazo de Naruto y decirle que debíamos entrar al baño, que era a nuestra amiga que la insultaban dentro del baño. Mi reacción lenta siguió al detenerme unos segundos en la puerta, luego de varios gritos reaccione y la vi… sus ojos blancos estaban cubiertos por unas venas que sobresalían, su rostro enfurecido me produjo un miedo palpable, no vi la reacción de mi amigo mis ojos estaban puestos en ella que miraba hacia la victima entre sus brazos, estaba apunto de golpear a la niña que agarraba de sus ropas, por la comisura de sus labios caía sangre. Sabia lo que era, muchas veces me había herido cuando entrenaba con Itashi y sabia que ese color carmín que salía de su boca era sangre._

_-Suéltala.- grite pero ella al parecer no me escucho.- Hinata suéltala._

_Quizás reconoció su nombre y despertó, cuando la miro la soltó dejándola caer al suelo casi inerte, miro al resto de las niñas tiradas en el suelo y se tapo la boca, entro rápido a un cubículo y comenzó a vomitar"._

-Lo siento, yo nunca quise causarle daño a nadie, perdón por eso, tampoco quería que me vieran de esa manera… cuando lo recuerdo el aroma a sangre llega a mi nariz, no puedo dejar de pensar en que quizás… soy un monstruo.

-No lo eres!, nunca podría un monstruo compararse con tu dulzura Hinata-chan.- el rubio estaba sonrojado, lo había dicho sin pensar y el azabache solo pudo confirmar moviendo la cabeza de arriba a bajo.

-P-pero mis ojos, de verdad parezco una ciega y la línea de sangre de mi familia…- callo y miro hacia otro lado.- unas enormes venas salen a relucir alrededor de mis ojos.

-Las vimos Hinata-chan, no debes ponerte triste, te vuelves fuerte cuando ellas aparecen, provoca respeto.- dijo Sasuke tratando de ayudar a su amiga, no quería que se sintiera mal por algo así.

-Si, te ves de temer, eso será muy útil cuando estemos en batalla.

La noche pasaba y ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta que pasaba el tiempo a su alrededor, especialmente aquella niña de pijama que solo podía reír y estar feliz de volver a verlos. Hablaron de tantas cosas que había ocurrido durante la semana en que la Hyuga no había asistido a clases que habían olvidado preguntar lo mas importante.

Un escalofrió la despertó de su hermoso momento con sus amigos, el temblor comenzó en su espalda para esparcirse de manera uniforme por todo su cuerpo, ellos al notarlo se dieron cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para seguir en el claro.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde y Hinata-chan debe ir a la cama.- ella lo miro a los ojos oscuros y pudo sentir como otro escalofrió cubría su cuerpo.

-S-si nadie debe e-enterarse que he salido o ahora si que Oto-san se molestara.

Que es un presentimiento, que es cuando algo en tu interior te dice que esta pasando algo malo o que ya paso, a ciencia cierta no sabes que es realmente algo malo, solo tu conciencia juega el papel de juez respecto a lo que sientes por un miedo. Pero realmente podemos presentir un mal que esta ocurriendo, será que no debo creer en lo que dice mi alma y seguir adelante como si nada pasara, no seria correcto seguir mi corazonada y tratar de ir lo mas rápido posible al lugar?...

Se mordía el labio inferior mientras trataba de estar calmaba por sus amigos para que al menos no pudieran notar la angustia que carcomía su pecho, esa sensación acida que subía hasta la boca de su estomago le decía que algo malo iba a pasar, algo realmente que la dañaría iba a pasar y no quería estar sola, pero no podía involucrar a sus amigos.

-E-etto…- jugaba con sus dedos mientras que se detenía justo en el donde ella debía tomar su desvió.- yo debo ir a casa.- su voz suave y temblorosa no fue notada por sus somnolientos amigos que asintieron antes de despedirse de ella.

-Adiós Hinata-chan, espero verte mañana en clases.- el rubio dijo mostrando su enorme y brillante sonrisa, que a cambio solo recibió una tímida.

-Cuídate mucho Hinata-chan.- dijo el azabache mostrándole su también enorme sonrisa.

-Ha-hai!.- termino diciendo ella y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia su casa, tenia miedo y su corazón bombeaba exaltado, unas lagrimas de felicidad por sus amigos rodaron por sus mejillas, no quería llegar a casa pero sus piernas no se detenían, quería detenerse y esconderse en algún hueco para no tener que enfrentar _eso_ que no sabia que era, pero no era nada bueno.

.

.

.

-Me siento aliviado de haber hablado con Hinata-chan, ahora todo me quedo mas claro, esas niñas la estaban molestando mucho.

-Oye Naruto…- llamo la atención de su amigo que caminaba a su lado, después de todo Vivian en el mismo barrio pero en departamentos diferentes.

-ah?

-No se, pero siento algo extraño aquí.- toco su pecho y su amigo lo miro con algo de angustia.

-Quizás comiste algo en mal estado Sasuke.- dijo sin saber que podría pasarle a su amigo.

-No, yo no soy como tu… cuando vi alejarse a Hinata-chan sentí algo extraño, pero no se siente bien.- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y preocupación por su amiga.

-No le pasara nada, después de todo estaba cerca su casa y nadie la vio salir.- dijo tratando de despreocupar a su mejor amigo de lo que sentía en su pecho.

-Tu no entiendes, antes de que…- callo recordando que su familia ya no existía, podía sentirse peor el día de hoy?.- Oka-san me conto que los Hyugas tienen una habilidad de ver mas haya, la verdad nunca lo entendí… pero y si la descubren que se salió de casa?, y si su padre la pilla y no la deja salir jamás?.- miles de dudas cruzaban su mente sin tener una respuesta, que podría hacer un niño de solo 6 años contra el patriarca de los Hyuga, que podrían hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

-Dices que… ellos podrían descubrirla con solo activar su línea sucesora?

-Hai…

-Deberíamos asegurarnos que llego bien a su casa, deberíamos ir a verla.

-No servirá de nada, no podemos hacer nada en contra de un adulto… incluso podría matarnos y esconder nuestros cuerpos y nadie lo notaria.- un escalofrió subió por su espalda al escuchar esas ultimas palabras, era verdad, el podría hacerlo si quisiera.

-No me importa, iré a ver que Hinata-chan este bien y si tienes miedo ve a tu casa y escóndete!

-No!, no tengo miedo! Yo también iré contigo Naruto!.

.

.

.

Trago saliva fuertemente antes de trepar la muralla nuevamente, al acercarse al muro sintió aun mas miedo, no sabia si podía subir de nuevo el muro, después de todo hace unas horas el árbol dentro habia ayudado a que pudiera subir, hacia pocos días que su padre le estaba enseñando cosas nuevas y ella no era tan buena. Sujeto sus manos en la muralla y trato de subir, el nerviosismo no la dejaba concentrarse, caía, trato de nuevo y no tuvo éxito, salto y tampoco pudo hacerlo… la descubrirían. Sin saber que hacer se dejo caer al suelo y apretó sus piernas contra su pecho, mientras escondía su cara entre sus piernas.

"No puedo hacerlo".

.

.

.

-Como es posible que salgas de la casa sin mi autorización, y lo que menos voy a tolerar es que expongas tu vida estúpidamente por querer mirar la luna, sabes que puedes hacerlo desde tu venta!.- dijo el patriarca del clan enojado, el la miraban directamente a sus ojos sin apartarlos de vista, si su idea era ocasionar que su hija sufriera por el medio que sentía lo estaba logrando.- Ahora, me preocupa que te escapes de esa manera. Ve a tu cuarto y no salgas de el, mañana sabrás cual será tu castigo.

-Ha-hai!

Camino despacio por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, su padre la había descubierto tratando de subir la gran muralla, la descubrió y la entro de inmediato para reprenderla, se había comportado como una deshonra para todo su clan… al menos eso era lo que había dicho el.

.

.

.

-No logramos ayudarla…

-La figura de ese hombre me recuerda a mi padre.

CONTINUARA… 1ra parte.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **NOTA DE LA CECIII XD**

_**Ola gente que lee mi fic!**_

**Respecto a fic… se ira poniendo interesante, ahora la estrella de mi fic es otra persona, pero no siempre lo será, tampoco se quedaran asi de pequeños para siempre, de echo mi idea es que en el próximo capi (no de la 2da parte, que será el siguiente… será el 6.2) ya estén grandes… cuan grandes estarán es una sorpresa… quizás porque ammm no se XD ajajajajajajajaj… (estoy loca). Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke se volverán muy amigos, pero tendrán sus dificultades, comenzaran a aparecer mas personajes, sufrirán estos niños, la pasaran bien… uff! Muchas cosas pasaran en el otro capi! :D**

**YO!**

_**Ahora me he puestos las pilas con este fic, dejando de lado 2 fic que tenia que subir las contis!... porke pasan estas cosas de que uno no puede actualizar con tiempo, bueno… no me pagan por esto, lo hago porque me relaja, porke me gusta. Pero tengo un problema con eso, debo vivir de alguna manera y eso significa que debo trabajar, debo usar casi 16 horas de mi dia en eso… se preguntaran porke xuxa trabaja tanto… bueno porke trabajo a 2 horas de la ciudad, lo que significa que para estar trabajando a las 8 de la mañana debo llegar a faena (la mina) a las 07:00 hrs o 07:30 a mas tardar… (me levanto a las 04:30 de la madrugada) voy al casino y luego de tomar desayuno tengo que ir a las oficinas y estar a las 8 haciendo una charla estúpida… luego el dia para mi se termina a las 18:00 hrs… pero! Siempre hay un puto pero!, nunca salgo a esa hora de la pega, siempre nos pasamos a veces en 1 hora o a veces mas… todo depende de lo que ellos se demoren en traerme información del chancado (no se fijen en los nombres da lo mismo es mi trabajo) xD y luego 2 horas bajando a la ciudad llegare a las 21:00 hrs a mi casa… creen que me dan ganas de moverme?, pues no! No me dan ganas de hacer casi ni una mierda, de echo hasta ducharme al llegar me da paja! **__Okey… eso es lo que pasa y el motivo del cual me desmotiva pensar demasiado… pero ahora senté cabeza… pretendo continuar con este fic, sin tener demasiados retrasos, los otros ammm… amm… mmm.. intentare hacer las contis, las ideas están, el final esta… pero no puedo enlazar las ideas, algo me falta! _

GRAXIAS… a todos los que me han dejado comentarios… y son pocos, parece que de verdad no soy nada buena haciendo fic o será que km no actualizo rápido… me dejan. T.T

Ayúdenme a querer continuar, si ustedes saben que un comentario ilumina la mente. :D


	7. Hinata 62 Despedida

0o0o0oo0o0o0 Lazos o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**NaruHinaSasu**

**Hinata 6.2 **_**Despedida.**_

Chiiiachan

La oscuridad de su habitación lo ayudaba a recordar el rostro de ella siendo jalada dentro del recinto de su clan por su propio padre, parecía aterrada, el rostro que tenia cuando el la grito mientras se acercaba y agarraba de su delicado brazo.

Las expectativas de sus padres comenzaron a ser de alguna manera diferente, en un comienzo su mente crearon la imagen de un padre que jugaba con el, que le alborotara los cabellos y le sonriera cuando se enorgullecería de sus logros, _que no tenia_, que lo abrazara cuando callera por algún motivo. Pero ahí estaba el, la imagen del padre de Hinata destruyendo todo lo que el pensaba respecto a un padre, quizás si el hubiera conocido a su padre su vida seria un lio, quizás seria cruel con el, como lo es Hyuga Hiashi con su amiga, no era que sintiera lastima por ella, tampoco era que le diera pena… pero, pero era una niña linda, tierna y gentil, no tenia que pasar por esto, ella nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, sin referirse al incidente de la academia. Después de ese día ella no había ido por una semana a la academia, después de ese día su sonrisa no cambio en lo absoluto, sus gestos temblorosos tampoco, y para satisfacción de su gran alma aun seguía siendo la niña que había salvado aquel día que la ayudo de esos niños malos.

"_Como olvidarlo si fue uno de mis primeros actos heroicos". _

… _Salvar a Hyuga Hinata…_

.

.

.

le sonreía a la luna mientras recordaba el hermoso momento vivido con sus amigos hace momentos atrás, no esperaba que su padre la descubriría, pero había estado con ellos después de tantos días, no sabia lo que significaban dentro de su pecho pero era una sensación tan agradable que no quería dejar de sentirla.

"_Después de haber estado con ellos, mañana no será nada mi castigo, una batalla mas…"_

.

.

.

-Los actos de tu hija mayor son una deshonra para el clan y lo sabes Hiashi.

-No voy a discutir eso, tengo claro que mi hija últimamente ha tenido un comportamiento deplorable para el heredero del clan, pero quiero decir a su favor que ha despertado el Byakugan y que es una chica fuerte, mi hija, es alguien fuerte y potencialmente fuerte para el clan.

-Y que sugieres siendo su padre.

-No lo sugiero siendo su padre, será una orden del patriarca del clan Hyuga.

Algunas cabezas blancas dudaban que pudiera tomar una buena decisión respecto a su hija, después de todo la niña ya tenia 6 años y solo habían tenido problemas.

-Esperamos que digas tus planes para con ella, recuerda que va a la academia ninja.

-No eso ya no es una prioridad, ahora mismo tengo una cita con Hokage-sama para sacarla definitivamente.

-Pretendes mantenerla aislada de todos?

-Hinata será entrenada a las afueras de la aldea, ira a la mansión que se encuentra en la cuidad del fuego, será entrenada por los mejor en nuestras artes, ire a inspeccionar su progreso con Neji cada final de semana.

-Te parece eso que es una buena decisión, la alejaras de todo el ambiente de combate de la aldea, la idea de que su primogénita sea la líder del clan es que sea fuerte, que crezca cerca del clan y con su clan.

-Lo se, pero eso no es una opción ahora mismo, las familias dañadas por los actos de Hinata están exigiendo que sea expulsada de la aldea por casi matar a sus hijas. Hable con Hokage-sama respecto a esto, el sabe que será complicado que en la academia tenga de nuevo una aceptación después de los rumores que hayan llegado a los oídos de los niños, la odiaran, le temerán.

-Y eso es malo acaso?, después de todo que sientan respeto por ella es lo mejor.

-No, esta mal, lamento recordarles el carácter de mi hija, saben que por los golpes no podremos sacarle el potencial que tiene, no por medio de la intimidación, ella necesita alejarse de todo lo que esta pasando ahora para poder crecer de una manera diferente.

-Entendemos tu punto Hiashi… esperamos que sea la mejor decisión.

-Lo será, ella es mi hija después de todo.

Alejarla de todo por su bien?, un padre no quiere alejarse de su hija a menos que sea lo mejor para ella, pero ese era su pensamiento verdad?, alejarla para que ella no sufriera de las tormentosas miradas de aquellos que la despreciaran por golpear a unas niñas. Tenia algún derecho sobre lo que decía si el la miraba con desprecio y enojo?, su mente era un manojo de pensamientos y alteraciones por su hija, la quería tanto que demostrarle amor y cariño le era difícil, no quería que fuera débil, no quería que la trataran mal y si para eso tenia que alejarla de todos lo haría sin pensarlo, si para que ella se convirtiera en una hija fuerte y llena de valor tenia que aislarla de esos pequeños, lo haría.

El orgullo y deshonra era una causa suficiente para decirle que tenia que alejarse de todo, quizás si le explicaba las cosas con menos dureza ella lo comprendería… quizás.

.

.

.

Esa sensación horrible crecía en su estomago y se posicionaba en su pecho como una lacra, sus ojos puestos en el techo de su habitación hace mas de 2 horas era desconsolador, ya que las imágenes de el tirándola de su brazo lo atemorizaban, su boca estaba con un amargo sabor, le desesperaba no saber que era lo que sucedía con esto dentro de el. Su primera amiga había sufrido bastante, quizás el había perdido todo y estaba solo en el mundo, pero ella tenia a una familia que la despreciaba, ¿pero que era peor?, ¿perderlos a todos o vivir con ellos odiándote?.

Decidió dejar de pensar y recordar todo, tenia en su mente el echo de ver a su amiga sufrir y ahora veía a toda su familia muerta, ¿pero no estaba solo verdad?, tenia a sus amigos que lo apoyaban que lo apreciaban como era, sin sentir lastima por haber quedado solo. Los tenia a ellos… y eso termino sacándole una sonrisa.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, hoy vería a Hinata-chan y al ruidoso de Naruto en la academia, los vería de nuevo y todo volvería a ser como era antes del accidente.

.

.

.

Era tan enorme como lo recordaba el día de ayer, o quizás era aun mas grande hoy, ¿le habrá echo algún cambio?. Se permitía hacer esas preguntas en su mente para no pensar en su castigo, ya tenia su morral listo para partir a la academia, pero ella sabia que su padre la habia retirado, las esperanzas son las ultimas que se pierden… Su padre la había llamado a su despacho, sabia que su castigo seria entrenamiento doble, quizás ahora su primo volvería a entrenarla y bueno su padre igual lo haría, pero eso no la desalentaba para nada, quería volverse fuerte, quería ser un orgullo para su clan y sobre todo para su padre, quería que algún día la reconocieran.

El miraba hacia fuera por la gran ventana a las espaldas de su escritorio, su estado era pensativo debía decirle a su hija mayor que ya no estaría con ellos, que seria excluida por un largo tiempo. Ya lo había pensado toda la noche, había hablado con todas las personas que estarían a cargo de esto, solo faltaba informarle a ella.

Se dio la vuelta y miro sus ojos blancos igual que los de su madre, llenos de esa calidez y amabilidad que siempre la caracterizo, incluso antes de su muerte sus ojos mostraban estar llenos de amor. Vio que su hija cargaba el bolso que llevaba a la academia y su pecho se apretó, la miro endureciendo sus ojos y comenzó hablar, después de todo sabia que si era comprensivo como debió de ser ella no sentiría miedo.

-Hinata hoy mismo partes a la ciudad del fuego.- dijo y la pequeña niña se estremeció.

-O-oto-sama.- fue lo único que salio de sus labios, después de eso ella se paralizo, su pequeño cuerpo no reaccionaba ni menos asimilaba lo que le habían dicho.

-Escúchame Hinata!.- vocifero y ella pego un pequeño brinco.

-Ha-hai!

¿Porque debía irse?, su padre la estaba echando, la estaba alejando de todo lo que ella quería, de su hermana, de sus amigos… de el.

-Hoy partes a la ciudad del fuego, iras y estarás el tiempo que sea necesario y te convertirás en la digna heredera que necesita nuestro clan, quiero que seas fuerte y que nadie te mire mal, no quiero que los ancianos del clan me digan que Neji es mejor tu.- sus palabras entraban por sus oídos llegando a su pequeña mente tratando de entender a lo que se refería su padre, le decía cosas que no terminaba de entender.- ahora ve a tu cuarto y recoge todas tus cosas, te vas hoy mismo.

-Hai!

El camino por el pasillo le parecía eterno, mientras caminaba por el suelo de madera, sus piernas temblaban, no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies, era como estar en otro lugar. Al llegar a su habitación se detuvo en la entrada y comenzó a mirar, todo, su cama esta perfectamente hecha, su ropa ordenada como de costumbre, todo era un verdadero cuadro, todo se veía perfecto.

"_Extrañare todo de este lugar… no tengo tiempo de poder despedirme de ellos…"_

.

.

.

-¿Llegara tarde verdad?

-Espero que si.

Una mirada de un azul profundo junto con una azabache puestas en la puerta del salón, esperando a que alguien en particular la cruzara y todo regresara a la normalidad, a su normalidad.

.

.

.

-Esta todo listo, estas a cargo de ella Ko, eres responsable de todo lo que le suceda a mi hija, confió que serás claro y racional con ella, tanto como duro en su entrenamiento.- a puertas cerradas hablaba con su subordinado de confianza, a quien le había confiado el bienestar de la pequeña que dejaba su casa para ser una mejor shinobi.

-Hai! Hiashi-sama.

-Ko… es difícil para mi dejar que unas de mis hijas parta a un lugar donde estará lejos de mi por mucho tiempo, habrán momentos en los que no podre ir a verificar su entrenamiento, pero no quiero que descuides ningún detalle de ella, serás su madre y su padre.- era tan difícil decirle que le entregara el amor que el nunca pudo darle, dios solo tenia 6 años y las veces que le entrego cariño fue cuando su madre estaba viva, odiaba no poder decirle que la amaba mas que a su vida, se maldecía por estar del lado de la severidad con ella, pero había sido su único apoyo para poder sobre llevar la perdida del amor de su vida.- Te lo ruego Ko, cuídala.

Nació en la familia secundaria y tenia a cargo a la mayor de las hijas del jefe de su clan, tenia a cargo a la niña mas dulce y tímida de las dos, pero con la que menos costaba comunicarse, ella no usaba la fuerza para obtener algo, no lo llamaba con altanería, ella siempre lo había llamado con tanto respeto como a su padre.

-Hai!, cuidare de Hinata-sama con mi vida, me preocupare de que se convierta en una shinobi fuerte y digna de ser la líder de nuestro clan, y si es necesario daré mi vida en ello.

"_Eso era lo que quería escuchar"._

-Entonces retírate y cumple con tu misión.- Ko era el único de sus subordinados que sabia realmente que amaba a sus hijas, era con el único que podía hablar y sacarse esa horrenda mascara de frialdad, agradecía que fuera una persona que comprendía el porque de sus actos para con sus hijas.

.

.

.

" _Debo despedirme de ellos, debo decirles que me iré, no quiero irme así nada mas"._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro dos trozos de papel y comenzó a escribir en uno de ellos, por lo pronto debía encargarse de escribir pronto su despedida, a sus únicos amigos.

.

.

.

-O-oto-sama.- lo llamo de pie frente a el, su padre la miraba sin saber que era lo que ella quería, pero al ver que apretaba dos sobres sobre su regazo pudo entender de que podría tratarse, su mirada se hizo aun mas severa al mirarla.- Y-yo…- callo de inmediato al escuchar la fuerte voz de su progenitor.

-Hinata, no dudes en tus palabras, no quiero que tartamudees nunca mas.- debía decirle que confiara en el, que no le temiera, que siempre estaría para escucharla… que la amaba.- Una Hyuga no debe comportarse asi.- termino diciendo lo que su corazón no quería.

-H-hai!

-Continua.

-Oto-sama, m-me gustaría poder despedirme de m-mis amigos.- su voz trato de ser fuerte y decidida, pero era inútil pensar que ella podría calmarse con esa mirada gélida que le pegaba su padre.- quiero hacerlo antes de poder partir de la aldea.

-Esos mocosos… ¿quieres decirme quienes son?.- el lo sabia perfectamente, se encargo de informarle a Ko que ella no debía juntarse con el chico zorro por el bien de ella, que era peligroso, quizás no era un peligro para ella en cuanto a que el estuviera cerca de su hija, pero su clan era estricto, tanto que podrían ser aun mas severos que el con ella.

-Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, e-ellos son mis mejores amigos.- subio la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos blancos de su padre, su mirada era nerviosa pero decidida, tenia miedo pero seria fuerte por sus amigos y los defendería a toda costa, ¿que mas podría ir mal?.

-Hmm… Uzumaki Naruto y el ultimo de los Uchiha, ellos son tus amigos.- esperaba temerosa de lo que diría, esperaba que le prohibiera hablarlos, esperaba para decirle que ellos son unas buenas personas y que no porque el lo diga se alejara de ellos… ¿seria capas de hacerlo?, maldición, lo miraba y sabia que solo aceptaría todo lo que dijera su padre, le debía respeto.- ve, pero vuelve pronto, Ko ya estará listo y no quiero que se atrasen mas.

-Arigato Oto-sama.- una reverencia y salió a paso tranquilo, luego de que su padre no pudiera verla Hinata apresuro su paso hasta que se puso a correr.

Paso el gran pasillo apretando dos sobres blancos con nombres escrito en cada uno de ellos. Acelerada y feliz estaba, podría despedirse de ellos aunque no la vieran, sabia que a estas horas estarían en la academia y no quería ir a interrumpir una de sus clases. Salió de la mansión y sin detenerse a mirar corrió a todo lo que sus pequeños pies le dieron, corría y una sonrisa triste se formaba en su rostro, quería aferrarse a la idea de que jamás nadie podría separarlos, pero lo cierto era que eso no podía ser parte de su realidad, su padre le dio el peor de los castigos, aislarla de todos, abandonarla con su guardián. Las calles comenzaban a llenarse de gente y ella solo las esquivaba, tenia prisa y los aldeanos la obstaculizaban, de repente se detuvo a mirar donde estaba, cuanto era lo que le faltaba, mirando a todas direcciones pudo divisar el edificio de Uzumaki Naruto, sin pensarlo se puso en marcha nuevamente, corría y esquivaba a la muchedumbre.

"_¿Cuanto hace que los conocí?"_

"_No lo recuerdo, nunca conté los días"_

"_Los voy a extrañar a ambos"_

"_No me quiero ir"_

"_Debo ser fuerte y cumplir con las expectativas de mi padre y así… quizás pueda regresar pronto"_

La ultima carta que tenia en sus manos y ella frente la puerta de el, estática, no podía mover su cuerpo, si dejaba esta carta bajo la puerta seria el ultimo momento en que estaría en la aldea, y no quería dejarla, no quería dejar el ultimo pedacito de tiempo que le quedaba en ese lugar, en su hogar, con sus amigos.

.

.

.

-¿Esta lista Hinata-sama?

-Hai Ko-san.

A la salida de la aldea su padre, su querida hermana y su primo despedían a los integrantes de este cambio, ella tenia ganas de que al menos pudieran darle un abrazo de aliento, pero su padre se contuvo, su hermana solo la miraba como si partiera alguien cualquiera, su primo, el no hacia nada…

Un seco adiós a la pequeña niña que deberá luchar contra la soledad, ni una sonrisa, ni un adiós como los imagino… todo era frio, excepto la mano de su guardián que sujetaba con fervor y decisión. Cuando se dio la vuelta para no mirar atrás la figura de sus amigos la noche de ayer la hizo temblar, extrañaría todo de ellos, había aprendido a quererlos tanto que dolía no poder despedirse como era debido, dolía tanto que su débil figura lloro, se permitió llorar porque su padre no la estaba viendo, se permitió tirar esas lagrimas porque necesitaba hacerlo… se permitió llorar al darse cuenta que a partir de ese momento se obligaría a ser fuerte y la mejor.

.

.

.

-No vino, de nuevo…

-Ayer la pillaron Sasuke, quizás su padre la castigo y no la dejo venir de nuevo.

-No entiendo, su padre la castiga todo el tiempo, no entiendo.

-Su padre es un gruñon, ya veras que mañana si viene Hinata-chan a la academia.

No era que estuvieran aburridos de la situación, pero pensaban que su amiga les hacia falta, ella reia de todo lo que hacían, ella los aconsejaba con las tareas, los ayudaba, se sonrojaba y les gustaba, no les ponía peros cuando querían hacer algo. Estaban literalmente echados en sus puestos, esperando a que terminara la aburrida clase, no podían siquiera concentrarse… pero nunca faltaba alguien que molestara.

-Ne Sasuke-kun, te gustaría que comiéramos juntos… ah claro sin el pesado de Naruto.- dijo una hermosa niña de cabellos rosados que se habia puesto a su costado, estaba sonrojada y mostraba una sonrisa soñadora.

-No…- dijo sin ganas de mirarla, no tenia el animo de que lo molestaran el dia de hoy, y miro a su amigo, su rostro le decía que esa niña con su comentario le habia molestado, si lo buscaba a el porque se tenia que meter con su mejor amigo, ella ni por ser linda tenia el derecho de nada, furioso trato de calmarse y se levanto de su posición y la quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, ella sin darse por enterada de la manera que la miraba se sonrojo.- No iria contigo aunque me pagaran por ello, y deje de insultar a Naruto que eso te hace la peor de todas.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun.- dijo avergonzada y llena de pena, el no gustaba de ella y odiaba que tratara mal al rubio odioso y sin padre, estaba exasperada, el no tenia el derecho de reprocharla por decirle sus verdades al rubio odioso.- pero es la verdad, es un pesado.

-Bueno entonces evítalo y lárgate de aquí, es mi mejor amigo y tu no eres nadie.- dijo volviendo a su posición anterior, no le agradaba para nada que molestaran así, le recordaba que por su culpa su mejor amiga ya no estaba con ellos. Sasuke tenia el presentimiento de que la noche anterior fue la ultima en donde podría apreciar su sonrisa…- Naruto, ella no volverá.- eso podría interpretarlo de muchas maneras, pero, el no le explicaría a su amigo a que se refería, sabia que no podría entender que se refería a su amiga y no a la rosada de un momento atrás.

El había notado como miraba su amigo a la rosada, sabia que le molestaba mas de la cuenta que le dijera que era un molesto, no sabia si gustaba de ella, pero había una preocupación en cuento a su trato y quizás era normal para el, pero si estuviera Hinata aquí quizás dejaría de mirarla a ella, no le molestaba, pero ella no merecía ni una mirada de afecto de su parte, era una pesada, miraba en menos a todos los que ella creía que no eran como ellas… Odiaba a Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

-Vamos Sasuke te invito a ichiraku hoy tengo un cupon extra y quiero compartirlo contigo.- decía tratando de convencerlo con una sonrisa.- o te arrepentiras, se que igual gusta el ramen.

-Jajajaja…- se agarraba el estomago, le dolia de tanto reir.

-Hmm!, no se de que te ries.- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-De ajajajaj nadie…- decía mientras paraba de reir.- acepto amigo, vamos a comer.

-No se porque todo me dice que te burlas de mi.- inflando los cachetes miraba a Sasuke, el otro solo podía sonreir.

Quien no lo haría verdad, fue un dia lleno de detalles graciosos, su amigo ayudo en ello, habían estado todo el dia juntos después de clases a las orillas del rio, Sasuke le mostraba a su amigo como era que entrenaba con su padre antes de morir, Naruto habia estado tan sorprendido, que cuando vio que salía una pequeña bola de fuego de su mano se tiro hacia atrás y callo al agua, el pequeño Azabache asustado miro hacia el agua y veía como se asomaba una mancha amarilla hacia la superficie, el rubio no estaba llorando ni tenia miedo, solo saco su cabeza y lo miro por unos segundos, Sasuke no entendia porque lo miraba de esa manera, habia llegado a pensar en que su amigo era como retardado, pero al escuchar como gritaba su amigo, se sorprendio, el rubio gritaba que era increíble lo que habia echo, que nunca pensó que el podría hacerlo, al salir del agua le pidió que le enseñara y no se reuso…

-No se porque siento que te has reido de mi todo el dia.- volvió a decir mientras inflaba aun mas sus cachetes.

-Eso no es verdad, solo que hoy ha sido un dia muy divertido… ahora ya no te pongas asi y vamos a comer ramen!.- sin pensarlo se puso a correr esperando que su explosivo amigo lo siguiera, cosa que no tardo en hacer.

-No llegaras antes que yo Sasuke!

.

.

.

-No me gusta cuando el día acaba y debo volver a casa.

-A mi tampoco me gusta.

-¿Porque no vienes a la mía y te quedas a dormir?

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, yo ya me he quedado un par de días en la tuya… y ahora quiero ser yo quien te invite amigo.

-Muy bien, entonces este día aun no se termina!.- grito el pequeño Sasuke.- debes acompañarme a mi casa primero, buscamos algunas cosas y ya.

-Ok!.- grito el rubio también levantando su mano derecha, estaban felices.

En carreras pasaban a la gente que iba quedando en el centro de Konoha, ambos trataban de llegar primero, su radiante sonrisa era incorruptible, nadie podría bajarle de sus labios esa sonrisa. Pasaban las calles tratando de ser el primero… solo consiguieron llegar cansados, ambos al mismo tiempo tocaron la puerta del azabache.

-Primero!.- dijeron al mismo tiempo, con sus rostros rojos por el calor.

-Yo llegue primero Sasuke!

-No eso no es verdad, yo toque la puerta mucho antes que tu.

Discutían como los niños que eran mientras el azabache abría su puerta, al entrar vieron un sobre blanco tirado en el suelo, ambos lo quedaron mirando pero ninguno hizo nada.

-No lo toques podría ser una bomba.- dijo nervioso el rubio del lugar.

-Tu crees?, quien quería verme muerto?.- dijo en voz alta y las imágenes de su hermano apuñalando por la espalda a sus padres comenzaron a invadirlo, lo odiaba tanto, lo odiaba por haberle quitado su infancia, lo odiaba por haber sido su figura a seguir y luego se transformo en lo mas despreciable.

-No creo amigo.- el rubio paso de el y se agacho a recoger el sobre, lo mido por todos lados y vio el nombre de su amigo escrito en el.- es para ti.

Abrió cuidadosamente el sobre estando aun en la puerta y vio de quien era.

-Es de Hinata-chan y dice que a ti igual te dejo una.- termino diciendo y el rubio se dio vuelta.

-Para mi?

-Si, ella se despide de nosotros.- sin esperar a que siguiera hablando su amigo Naruto se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te espero en casa, no tardes.- dijo y salió corriendo.

-Hinata-chan… se fue.- su casa estaba completamente bacía ahora, entro y cerro la puerta detrás de el, se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomo asiento para comenzar a leer.

_Sasuke-kun, esta es una carta de despedida, también deje una para Naruto-kun…_

_Oto-sama me dio un castigo después de lo ocurrido anoche, el me dijo que debo marcharme de la aldea para poder ser una mejor líder para nuestro clan, creo que confía en que puedo llegar a ser una buena, también me dio permiso para ir a despedirme de ustedes, en mi mente utilice la excusa de que estaban en la academia, en clases, y no quería molestarlos, pero eso no es verdad, no podía verlos a la cara y decirles que me iría, si los veía por ultima vez quizás no hubiera tenido la fuerza de marcharme… quiero agradecerte todo, fuiste el primer amigo que tuve, me hablaste sin importan lo poca cosa que soy, sabes Sasuke-kun agradezco mucho haberte conocido… Arigato, sin ti nunca hubiera tenido el valor que ahora tengo. _

_No me busquen en casa, no estaré, no se cuanto tarde en regresar, Oto-sama no me dijo cuando regresaría, pero lo hare, espero que no me olvides, yo sobreviviré para poder recordarlos y así regresar y verte de nuevo, te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun._

_Prometo volver fuerte, prometo volver y poder abrazarte de nuevo amigo._

.

.

.

Estaba mas agitado de cómo había llegado a casa de Sasuke, pareciera que su corazón fuera a saltar de su pecho, probo con bocanadas de aire para poder calmarse, abrió rápidamente la puerta y ahí estaba en el suelo, ese mismo sobre blanco que decía su nombre, sin pensar en nada entro y recogió el sobre, camino hasta adentro y se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a leer.

Abrió lentamente el sobre temiendo lo que le había dicho su amigo, no quería no volver a verla mas, su mente no quería pensar que ella desaparecería de sus vidas después de que gracias a ella lleno ese espacio vacío, no quería leer, pero debía.

_Naruto-kun, esta es una carta de despedida, también deje una para Sasuke-kun…_

_Hola, no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarte a la cara y decirte que me voy, a si que he escogido escribirles a ambos. Ayer Oto-sama me dijo que me daría un castigo por haber salido de la casa sin permiso, hoy en la mañana me dijo que debía marcharme a un viaje para poder crecer como líder del clan, Oto-sama piensa que asi me volveré fuerte y digna de ser la heredera y sabes… gracias a ti comprendo que no debo rendirme, te he observado de antes de conocerte y el valor que has demostrado a pesar de la adversidad me han hecho pensar que debo ser fuerte, para mi y los que me rodean, aun no comprendo el porque de lo que hablan los adultos, pero no importa ya que yo tengo mi propia forma de mirarte._

_Arigato Naruto-kun, quizás no lo recuerdes pero me salvaste, no sabias quien era y aun así me defendiste, por eso no pude dejar de seguir tus pasos, Arigato Naruto-kun. _

_No me olvides que yo jamás lo hare, no me olviden porque volveré. _

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al terminar de leer la carta, su mejor amiga lo apreciaba de una manera que jamás creyó posible, era verdad que eran sus amigos pero nunca lo imagino, alguien lo quería y valoraba mas de lo que su pequeña mente pensaba, dolia tanto saber que no la volveria a ver durante bastante tiempo.

Después de unos momentos pensando, guardo la carta en el lugar mas seguro que pudo encontrar, debajo de su colchón, en ese lugar podias encontrar los cupones mas valiosos para el pequeño rubio.

"_Mis cosas valiosas". _

-Naruto abre la puerta.- se escucho del otro lado junto con unos golpeteos insistentes.

-Ya va!.- dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Se fue…

-Lo se…

-¿Porque se fue en el momento que mas la necesito?.- dijo ya sentado en una de las sillas que completaban el juego del comedor del rubio.- Echare mucho de menos a Hinata-chan.

-Se ira a ser mas fuerte, ella será tan fuerte que podrá patearle el culo a Neji, será tan fuerte que le tapara la bocota a su papa, ya veras… ella volverá fuerte y nosotros debemos esperarla de la misma manera, seres fuerte, tan fuertes que podremos defenderla de todos cuando ella nos lo pida.

-Seremos los mas fuertes, nadie nos podrá vencer.

El optimismo que erradiaban sus cuerpos era emocionante, aceptaron que volverían a verla con su grito de guerra, el hacerse fuertes era la meta antes de volver a verla, tenían que crecer para poder verla a los ojos y decirle todo lo que acumularon al leer sus palabras, ambos tenían conceptos distintos de lo que habían leído, ambos pensaban que no querían estar sin su compañía, era primordial para su grupo, era el pilar que los junto como amigos, si no fuera por ella, quizás no hubieran tenido el apoyo que tanto necesitaban en esos momentos…

_**CONTINUARA… **_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

NOTA DE MI! xD

Bueno ya termine este capitulo que era la conti del anterior, espero que les haya gustado, me costo bastante escribirlo, la verdad es difícil escribir desde una perspectiva de unos niños de 6 años… y mas si se están convirtiendo en ninjas, juegan muchas cosas en contra, ya que no me acuerdo mucho de mi infancia xD ajajajaj (detalles).

Hinata se fue, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo… Naruto y Sasuke quedaron solos en la aldea, ambos no tienen padres, pero ahora en mi fic se tienen el uno del otro, las cosas cambiaran, aun hay un secreto que se debe saber… uff!... jajajaj ya verán…

Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo porque debo ir a casino a comer… muero de hambre y si no llego en menos de 12 minutos lo cierran y me cagare de hambre toda la puta tarde!...

COMENTEN QUE ME HACEN FELICES SUS COMENTARIOS… PLZ! _Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias los valoro mucho. _

_Adeo… :3 _


End file.
